You Are Mine
by sosonim
Summary: Tampan, kaya, dan suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Kyuhyun hadir di kehidupannya. Untuk mengenal Kyuhyun pun sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiran Sungmin. Namun fakta mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda. ( KyuhyunXSungmin/GS/RateM/DLDR/RnR. ) Chapter 7&8
1. Chapter 1

YOU ARE MINE

.

.

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Other cast

.

.

Rated M | GS | Typo(s)

.

Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya, karangan saya, dan ide saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member super junior dan group lainnya untuk kepentingan cerita ini.

.

.

Don't like don't read.

.

Happy Reading

 **PROLOG**

Ini adalah pesta membosankan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka selalu mengadakannya setiap tahun. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, beberapa perkumpulan mahasiswa mengadakan acara pesta tanpa ada tujuan dan murni hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Mereka bilang, kita juga butuh hiburan, dan acara pesta seperti ini akan membuat hubungan antar mahasiswa semakin erat. Begitukah?

Aku seharusnya berada di rumah memakan sekotak pizza sambil menonton televisi jika saja Eunhyuk tak memaksaku untuk pergi. Aku menawarinya sepasang jimmy choo jika ia membiarkanku untuk tetap tinggal dirumah. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk malam ini. Eunhyuk tetap melemparkan kunci mobilnya padaku dengan sedikit ancaman menyebalkan. Sementara ia pergi bersama Donghae. Itu tidak adil.

Aku berjalan menuju meja bar. Beberapa pasang mata terus memperhatikanku sampai aku tiba di sana. Mungkin karena penampilanku yang hanya memakai kemeja dan celana jeans usang. Sedangkan mereka, memakai gaun-gaun seksi dan jas-jas mahal. Aku memang seharusnya tak datang kemari.

Aku memesan margarita sebagai minuman pembukaku malam ini. Eunhyuk berteriak memanggilku dari lantai dansa. Ia bersama Donghae yang terus memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Aku tersenyum canggung membalas lambaian tangan Donghae. Kami tidak begitu akrab, mungkin belum karena mereka baru berkencan kurang dari satu bulan. Aku jarang bertemu Donghae sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku membalasnya, membiarkan mereka kembali meliukan badan di lantai dansa. Malam ini Eunhyuk terlihat cantik dengan gaun sepan selutut berwarna biru yang melekat di tubuhnya. Donghae juga tampan. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Aku rasa mereka adalah pasangan yang panas.

"Tolong White Russian satu untukku."

Aku menoleh ke sisi kananku. Itu Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia duduk disana. Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sangat terkenal. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, hanya saja aku sering mendengar jika Kyuhyun sering bergonta-ganti pasangan. Itu membuatku mual.

Satu lagi. Kyuhyun adalah sahabat Donghae. Itu yang membuatku belum bisa akrab dengannya. Aku takut jika Donghae hanya memanfaatkan Eunhyuk dan mengencaninya untuk sementara saja. Mengingat pergaulannya dengan Kyuhyun yang membuat perutku seperti dikocok setiap membicarakannya. Tapi jika Donghae memang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendang pantatnya dan mendorongnya ke jurang dengan tanganku sendiri. Ingatkan aku untuk itu.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Kau tidak perlu memperhatikanku seperti itu."

Aku mengerjapkan mata menarik diriku kembali ke dunia nyata. Sial, apa aku memandanginya? Atau aku melakukan hal bodoh lain yang tidak kusadari?

Aku menjilat bibirku yang mendadak mengering. Berdeham kecil sebelum menanggapi perkataannya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikanmu." Jawabku datar. Mencoba datar sebenarnya.

Ia tersenyum. Ini kali pertamaku melihat senyumnya dari dekat. Aku merasa pipiku sedikit menghangat. Well, Kyuhyun memang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang mempesona. Tidak seperti seorang atlet, tapi itu adalah tipe dari banyak perempuan. Tingginya sekitar 182cm, kulitnya putih seperti pria korea pada umumnya. Rambutnya sedikit panjang berwarna coklat gelap dan tambahan bahwa ia juga memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat pipimu menghangat seketika. Tak heran jika banyak dari mereka rela menggadaikan malunya hanya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak, Kyuhyun bukan pria yang aku inginkan.

"Hey, aku pernah melihatmu sepertinya. Bukankah kau teman Eunhyuk." Dia meneguk white russiannya. Menatapku kembali.

"Ya, kami berteman. Eunhyuk adalah teman serumahku."

"Wow." Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Itu terdengar menyenangkan."

Apa maksudnya? Apa ia menginginkan berada dirumahku sementara kami berdua telanjang. Pikiran yang tolol. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Jadi kau sahabat Eunhyuk ya?"

Giliranku yang mengangkat alis dan menatapnya bingung. matanya menatapku dari atas kebawah. Membuatku risih dan juga... lupakan saja.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajahku. Mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Aku sepertinya butuh air untuk menyegarkan kepalaku sekarang. Atau lebih baik aku pergi dari sini secepatnya.

"Kau mungkin harus belajar fashion dari Eunhyuk. Dia memiliki style A+."

Sial, dia mengkritikku? Apa yang salah dengan kemeja dan jeans ku? Tak ada yang memprotes penampilanku selama ini. Ini adalah aku. Well, sebenarnya Eunhyuk melakukannya. Tapi apa hak Kyuhyun menilai penampilanku? itu menjengkelkan.

"Ini gayaku. Kau tidak berhak menilainya."

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Ingin melarikan diri dari tempat membosankan ini sebelum tangannya menarik lenganku untuk tinggal.

"Hey. Aku tidak bermaksud menilaimu."

"Kata-katamu membuktikannya."

"Kau cantik. Percayalah. Ya... walaupun kau memakai kemeja dan jeans usang itu. Kau tetap tetap cantik. Aku berkata jujur."

"Kau sebaiknya simpan kata-kata itu untuk wanita yang sering kau kencani. Bukan aku."

"Oh ayolah, kita bahkan belum berkenalan."

Aku melepas genggaman tangannya di lenganku. Ia menampakan ekspresi wajah tak suka. Apa peduliku dia suka atau tidak?

"Tidak perlu." Aku memberinya senyuman palsu. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku membalikan tubuhku melangkah pergi. Kyuhyun tidak mengejarku. Aku juga tidak mengharapkannya karena itu tidak mungkin. Aku terus melangkah menjauh dari sana. Aku mendengarnya berteriak 'My jeans', apa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?

.

.

.

T.B.C


	2. Bab 1

Chapter 1

.

.

Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk bertugas membuat sarapan sedangkan aku membuat makan malam walaupun Eunhyuk sering melakukan keduanya. Hari ini Donghae tak menjemput Eunhyuk, jadi kami akan berangkat bersama ke kampus pagi ini. Aku merasa sedikit kehilangan Eunhyuk semenjak ia berkencan dengan Donghae. Tapi biarlah, yang penting Eunhyuk sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai. Mengambil jaket dan tasku lalu berlari menuju dapur. Eunhyuk sedang memanggang bacon, aku bisa mencium aromanya dari kejauhan. Sepertinya pagi ini Eunhyuk membuat bacon panggang dengan telur orak-arik kesukaannya.

"Hyuk, kau ingin susu atau jus saja?" Aku bertanya sambil membuka kulkas. Mengambil kotak susu cair lalu menuangnya pada gelasku.

"Susu saja, Min." Aku mengambil gelas lain. Mengisinya penuh dengan susu coklat sama sepertiku.

Dua piring bacon panggang dan telur orak-arik tersaji di meja makan. Aku meletakan gelas susu didepan Eunhyuk. Ia sudah mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Min, kau semalam bertemu Kyuhyun ya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Aku menyuap baconku.

"Kau tidak lupa kan jika Kyuhyun adalah sahabat Donghae?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Hanya... bertemu."

Aku tidak akan menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Eunhyuk. Ia mungkin akan mendukung Kyuhyun karena Eunhyuk memang sudah berkali-kali menyumpahi gaya berpakaianku yang terkadang tidak tahu tempat. Percayalah, aku juga ingin memakai gaun dan terlihat cantik seperti yang lain. Ibuku bahkan terus membelikanku gaun yang sampai sekarang belum aku sentuh. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan memakainya. Di waktu yang tepat.

"Dia bilang kau marah padanya. Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya, Min? kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku memutar mataku. Menyuap baconku lagi. "Aku tidak marah. Kita hanya bertemu biasa. Jadi, dimana letak aku harus marah padanya?"

Mata Eunhyuk menyipit. Ia tidak akan semudah itu mempercayai kata-kataku. "Sepertinya tidak. Apa dia memaksa menciummu?"

Cepat-cepat aku meraih gelas airku lalu meneguknya tak bersisa. Ucapannya membuatku tersedak dan hampir mati. Aku melotot padanya, ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Menyendok kembali telurnya yang hampir habis.

"Dia tidak menciumku!"

"Ya mungkin saja." Ia menatapku. "Kau tahu? Kyuhyun memintaku memberikan nomor ponselmu padanya. Katanya, dia ingin menghubungimu untuk minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak memberikannya. Aku tahu kau akan mengamuk padaku nanti."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Oh Tuhan, kau sangat baik. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tentu saja, dan kau berhutang cerita padaku."

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain dosen pengajarmu tidak hadir dan kelas di liburkan. Aku memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan mengisi waktu kosongku. Ada buku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan kemarin malam. Itu bukan buku pelajaran. Kristen Proby mengeluarkan novel terbarunya bulan lalu. Aku sangat suka semua karyanya. Setiap kalimat yang ia tulis membuat seolah-olah aku adalah tokohnya. Konyol.

Pagi ini perpustakaan tak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada disana termasuk Kyuhyun yang tengah bercumbu dengan perempuan berambut pirang diantara rak buku sejarah. Itu adalah pilihan tempat yang bagus karena tak banyak orang yang berminat dengan buku sejarah. Jadi mereka bisa puas berciuman panas disana. Aku rasa, aku muntah sedikit didalam mulutku.

"Sungmin." Ibu Kim - petugas perpustakaan - memanggilku dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Sebelum aku menoleh pada ibu Kim, aku sempat melihat Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya tiba-tiba dan menoleh kearahku. Aku melangkah cepat menghampiri Ibu Kim. Tak ingin pria itu menuduhku mengintipnya.

Ibu Kim menyerahkan kartu mahasiswaku yang tak sengaja aku jatuhkan dua hari yang lalu di tempat ini. Aku bahkan tak menyadari jika kartu itu tak berada di dompetku. Setelahnya, aku memilih duduk di bangku sudut ruangan dekat jendela yang mengarah ke taman kampus. Aku melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahku. Dia sendiri, tak lagi di temani perempuan pirangnya. Ia menarik bangku di sebelahku, mendudukinya tanpa ijin.

"Hai, My jeans."

Apa itu? jadi panggilan yang aku dengar kemarin malam memang untukku? Apa ia juga selalu memanggil wanita-wanitanya dengan sebutan konyol seperti itu juga? My shirt? My bra? My underware? Ugh yang benar saja.

"Aku punya nama, dan namaku bukan My jeans."

"Ok, siapa namamu?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Memilih mengeluarkan bukuku dan bersiap tenggelam disana. Aku sudah sampai di bab 8. Nathan adalah pria yang sempurna. Aku iri pada jules yang mendapatkan pria seperti Nathan.

"Well, kau tetap diam. Jadi aku akan memanggilmu My-"

"Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku sungmin." Aku melotot padanya. Ia tertawa renyah dan entah mengapa aku senang mendengarnya. Aku menghela nafas lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada. "Aku tak suka kau memanggilku 'My jeans' karena aku punya nama. Jangan pernah menambahkan 'my' karena aku bukan milikmu."

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Mungkin aku akan tetap memanggilmu 'My jeans'"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Aku kembali membaca bukuku. Kyuhyun masih tetap duduk disana. Ia memainkan ponselnya, menggerakan jemarinya cepat. Mungkin membalas pesan dari salah satu wanitanya.

"Oh ya. Aku ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin malam. Aku tidak bermaksud menilaimu. Kau harus percaya itu."

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Aku sudah melupakannya. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mengambil pembatas buku milikku hanya sekedar untuk memainkannya saja. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi, apa kau ingin makan malam bersamaku?"

Aku mengangkat alisku. Memberinya tatapan curiga. "Kita tidak dekat. Aku mengenalmu hanya karena kau sahabat dari kekasih Eunhyuk. Jadi, kurasa kita tidak perlu makan malam bersama. Dan sepertinya itu terdengar tidak hanya makan malam saja. Aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu. Jadi aku menolaknya. "

Kyuhyun tertawa. Aku mendengus padanya. Aku tidak menyukai itu. Tidak, aku menyukai itu. Tawanya. Lupakan saja.

"Ini tentang gossip. Kau pasti tahu itu." Lanjutku.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu untuk tidur denganku. Bukan, mungkin belum. Ini hanya makan malam biasa. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir Sungminie." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu memandangi tubuhku dari atas kebawah. Ia pernah melakukan itu padaku sebelumnya. "Walaupun kenyataannya, kau membuatku... tertarik padamu." Lanjutnya.

Perut bawahku menegang mendengarnya. Telingaku sepertinya memerah. Kalimat terakhirnya membuat tubuhku menjadi panas. Aku perempuan normal dan juga pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya. Suara beratnya mengalirkan seks yang entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan itu. Aku harus mendinginkan pikiranku secepatnya.

"Kau terlalu lama diam. Apa kau sedang mempertimbangkannya?"

"Apa?"

"Makan malam denganku? Mungkin akan ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga disana. Kau tak perlu takut aku berbuat macam-macam denganmu."

Aku menghela nafas lalu menutup bukuku. Sebenarnya aku kehilangan semangatku untuk membacanya sejak melihat Kyuhyun berciuman dengan wanita pirang tadi. Aku merasa ada yang salah pada diriku hari ini.

"Diam berarti iya."

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'iya'."

"Kau mengatakannya barusan." Ia tersenyum. Mendorong kursinya kebelakang lalu berdiri. Aku harus mendongak menatapnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kau tak perlu memakai gaun. Aku suka kau memakai jeans robek di bagian pahamu. Itu seksi." Tambahnya.

Aku memutar mataku. Mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi beberapa robekan jeansku. Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berdering. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku lalu pergi sebelum menjawab telponnya. Aku tidak akan pergi sekalipun Kyuhyun benar-benar menjemputku nanti malam. Aku akan memilih tidur sebelum ia datang. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan alamat rumahku. Ia memiliki Donghae yang akan dengan senang hati memberitahunya. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi perempuan yang Kyuhyun maksud itu kau?"

Aku berhenti mengunyah mie instanku, menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memaksaku untuk pergi makan malam bersamanya. Dan akan menjemputku kerumah. Aku tidak akan pergi. Jadi aku berencana untuk tidur setelah menghabiskan mie instanku. Dan Eunhyuk sangat terkejut. Lebih dari yang kubayangkan.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk menekuk lututnya. Meminum colanya sebelum memulai cerita. "Kau tahu? Kyuhyun memintaku dan Donghae untuk makan malam bersamanya, karena ia bilang perempuannya kali ini berbeda. Sedikit pemalu dan liar. Aku hanya menangkap kata liar karena kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tapi pemalu, aku tak tahu yang di maksud pemalu oleh nya itu yang bagaimana? bahkan hampir semua teman kencan Kyuhyun adalah benalu yang tidak tahu malu." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suara seperti ingin muntah. "Dan ternyata perempuan yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah kau. Oh Tuhan, Lee Sungmin. Kau memancing di laut yang dalam."

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hyuk. Kyuhyun adalah seorang playboy. Kau seharusnya tidak percaya itu begitu saja."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Ok. Kau sudah dewasa. Jadi kau bisa memilih keputusanmu sendiri. Kyuhyun juga tidak seperti yang banyak orang ceritakan. Dia pria yang baik."

"Aku tidak berniat berkencan dengannya!"

Aku mencebik mendengar tawa Eunhyuk. Ia berjalan kedapur membuang kaleng cola kosong kedalam tong sampah. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Min."

"Aku tidak akan pergi." teriakku.

"Kau akan berpura-pura tidur?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku pastikan, Kyuhyun akan menemanimu di ranjang nanti."

"Ya!" Eunhyuk tertawa melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar. "Kau menyebalkan, Hyuk."

.

.

.

Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan pergi. Kalimat itu sudah seperti mantra yang berputar di kepalaku. Jarum jam sudah mengarah ke angka 7. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan sampai. Aku mengambil remot tv. Mencoba mencari tontonan bagus yang tidak aku temukan. Aku berhenti di acara talk show yang di bawakan Yoo Jaesuk. Song Ilkook bersama tiga putra kembarnya datang menjadi bintang tamu. Aku jadi teringat ibuku. Dia sangat menyukai mereka.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi mengenakan rok pendek dan atasan berwarna kuning. Rambutnya di ikat menjadi satu. Eunhyuk memang cantik. Terkadang aku merasa auranya menutupi auraku saat kami tengah jalan berdua.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ya?"

"Tidak, Hyuk. Aku dirumah saja."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja lah. Para pria sudah berada di depan. Aku harus membukakan pintu untuk mereka."

Bel berbunyi. Eunhyuk berjalan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Aku mendengarnya menyapa Kyuhyun. Dia juga mempersilahkannya masuk. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang sama denganku setelah lagi-lagi ia memanggilku dengan 'My jeans' konyolnya. Donghae terkikik geli. Aku melotot padanya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai permintaan maaf lalu mengambil remot tv menggantinya ke acara musik.

"Kyu, jika yang kau maksud perempuan pemalu itu adalah Sungmin. Sepertinya aku dan Donghae tidak bisa menemani kalian makan malam." Eunhyuk menghampiri kami sambil menenteng tasnya. "Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari tujuh tahun. Sungmin bukan perempuan pemalu. Jadi, aku pergi sendiri saja bersama Donghae."

"Hyuk, aku membencimu." Aku mendengus.

"Tentu saja, Hyuk. Aku berterima kasih kau mengijinkanku mengajak kesayanganmu pergi." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Eunhyuk. Aku mencebik kesal.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah dewasa." Sahut Eunhyuk. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Bentuk tubuhnya sudah menjelaskan."

Eunhyuk mencium pipiku dan berpamit. Ia akan menginap di apartemen Donghae malam ini. Besok adalah hari sabtu. Jadi tak masalah. lagi pula Donghae adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah membuatnya menjadi orang idiot, Min."

"Tutup mulutmu, Hae!"

"Kyuhyun memang idiot, Hae. Dan itu bukan karenaku."

Donghae tertawa lalu berpamit setelah memelukku. Aku mengingatkannya untuk menjaga Eunhyuk. Sepertinya aku mulai bisa mempercayainya.

"Kau mau pergi atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap dirumah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah. Aku disini saja. Kita bisa memesan pizza jika kau mau. Oh Tuhan, kita hanya berdua disini, Min. ini begitu rentan."

"Ya!" Aku melemparkan bantal sofa kearahnya. "Kita pergi. Biarkan aku mengganti pakaianku dulu."

.

.

Aku senang Kyuhyun mengajakku ke restoran China. Aku sudah memakan semangkuk mie instan sore tadi. Tapi aroma seafood, saus, dan bumbu tumis membuatku kembali lapar. Kyuhyun menuntunku mengikuti langkah pelayan menuju meja kosong di sisi kiri ruangan ini. Itu seperti sudah di pesan sebelumnya karena aku tidak melihat tempat kosong lainnya. Pelayan itu memberi kami tempat yang bagus. dua sofa di dekat jendela. Aku suka memandangi pemandangan luar dimalam hari.

Kyuhyun memesan dumpling, bebek pecking dan beberapa masakan lainnya yang aku tidak begitu tahu. Aku pencinta makanan. Jadi aku tidak begitu masalah dengan apa yang di pesannya. Pelayan mencatatnya dan meminta kami untuk menunggu.

"Aku pernah datang kemari sebelumnya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Kenapa?"

Aku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku padanya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan harga yang lebih murah jika kau mau berkendara beberapa ratus meter lagi kearah barat."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia melepas jaket kulitnya. Aku menggigit bibirku. Sial, Kyuhyun memang mempesona. Ia mengenakan kaos V-neck berlengan pendek. Ototnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi ia memiliki lengan yang kencang.

"Jadi, Min. Kau sepertinya sangat membenciku." Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatapku. Aku membasahi bibirku. Sebenarnya aku juga tak mengerti apa yang membuatku bertingkah seolah aku sangat membencinya. Aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja gossip yang menyebar tentangnya terlalu membuatku muak.

"Ini tentang gossip. Kau pasti tahu banyak orang membicarakanmu. Mempermainkan wanita dan bergonta-ganti pasangan." Aku meremas jemariku. "Aku rasa kau hanya menginginkan perempuan untuk bisa kau tiduri. Dan kau akan meninggalkannya kemudian."

"Oh Tuhan. Kau membuatku tersinggung."

Aku mengangkat alisku.

"Kau tahu? Tidak semua perempuan ingin aku tiduri. Eunhyuk sekarang adalah temanku, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan ia mendesah dibawahku. Sial, bahkan memikirkannya saja tidak."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Jangan pernah berani melakukan itu pada Eunhyuk."

"Ok. Aku tidak akan berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menarik celana dalammu kecuali kau yang meminta sendiri padaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Tidak semua yang kau dengar dari mereka adalah benar."

Kami terdiam saat dua orang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami. Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu memberi tip untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk membuka kakinya untukku. Tapi itu kemauan mereka sendiri."

"Dan kau tidak menolaknya."

"Hey. Aku seorang pria."

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau membenciku. Dan aku ingin kau terus bersamaku. Ini bukan seperti kencan. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepas celanamu kecuali kau yang meminta."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk nasinya. Mengisinya dengan potongan bebek lalu menyuapnya kedalam mulut. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Aku memutar manik mataku. Menyumpit dumpling memasukannya bulat-bulat kedalam mulut.

"Mengapa kau ingin aku terus bersamamu? Aku akan menjadi wanita yang merugikan untukmu. Karena kita tidak akan melakukan seks nantinya."

"Ini bukan tentang seks, Min. Lebih baik kau habiskan makanmu. Aku suka melihatmu makan."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hay apa kabar?

Ada yang nunggu chapter ini? hehehe

Ya beginilah. Ceritanya pasaran. Tapi saya usahakan di kemas dengan rapih.

Omong-omong maaf saya ngga sempet bales review. Tapi saya baca semua review kalian kok. Ayok ngobrol sama saya di twitter laelyhaling

Jangan lupa buat di review lagi. Terima kasih.

AnissaLee


	3. Bab 2

Chapter 2

.

.

"Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Aku menatapnya yang tengah sibuk mengemudi. Aku pikir, Kyuhyun akan mengantarku pulang setelah kami menyelesaikan makan malam. Tapi ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Ini mendadak. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan menemaniku."

"Siapa?"

Aku menarik tanganku saat Kyuhyun mencoba meraihnya. Ia mencebikan bibirnya kesal. Itu terlihat lucu.

"Ayahku."

Aku mengangguk. Tak ada salahnya menemani Kyuhyun bertemu dengan ayahnya. Kyuhyun bilang itu tidak akan lama. Jadi aku hanya perlu mencari tempat yang nyaman sambil memainkan ponselku sampai ia selesai. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena Kyuhyun sudah mentraktirku makan malam. Aku tidak ingin berhutang padanya.

Tidak seperti dugaanku. Kyuhyun membelokan mobilnya menuju sebuah klub. Bukan di sebuah restoran atau tempat lain yang lebih pantas untuk bertemu dengan pria yang di sebutnya sebagai ayah itu. Tapi apa peduliku? Bukankah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Aku membaca tulisan pada neon box yang terpasang di depan gedung. Extreme. Aku pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumya bersama Eunhyuk. Itu sudah sangat lama dan hanya sekali, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Eunhyuk begitu penasaran dengan tempat ini. Ia bilang, tidak ada gunanya jika kita tinggal di Seoul tapi belum mengunjungi tempat ini. Setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan membuatku sakit kepala. Dan akhirnya kami pergi. Eunhyuk terlalu pandai merayuku.

"Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak ingin banyak bertanya padanya. Tempat ini sudah membuatku risih. Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang aku yakin hampir semua dari mereka dalam keadaan mabuk. Beberapa dari mereka sepertinya mengenal Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat saling menyapa.

"Kyu, aku lebih baik menunggu disana saja." Aku menunjuk meja bar dengan daguku. Itu akan lebih baik dari pada aku harus ikut dengannya dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Lagi pula ini adalah urusan keluarga. Aku tidak berhak berada disana.

"Tidak, Min. Kau ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Kau yakin? Sebaiknya kau ikut saja." Wajahnya sedikit panik. Genggaman tangannya mengencang seolah tak setuju dengan pendapatku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau hanya sebentar?"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali."

Aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Disana ada beberapa ruangan pribadi yang biasa di pesan khusus oleh para hidung belang berdompet tebal. Aku mengangkat bahuku, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Itu bukan urusanku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja bar. Tidak akan memesan apapun karena aku tidak berniat minum malam ini. Seorang bartender memberiku segelas air dingin. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pelangganku tidak memegang gelas sekalipun itu hanya air putih. Itulah yang ia katakan. Aku tertawa. Ia sepertinya pria baik. Dari wajahnya, mungkin pria itu lebih muda dariku. Ia mirip dengan aktor yang aku sukai. Lee won geun.

"Terima kasih. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak masalah."

Aku kembali memainkan ponselku setelah bartender itu pergi. Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dan Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Aku mencoba mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk berharap perempuan itu sedikit membantuku menghilangkan rasa bosan. Well, tak ada balasan. Tak usah ditanya, aku tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak membalas pesanku. Mereka tak mungkin melewatkan malam mereka tanpa bercinta.

"Sungmin!"

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Sial! Mengapa aku harus bertemu orang itu disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia masih berada di dalam penjara?

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini." Ia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka." Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Rasanya menjijikan. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ia menarik tanganku. Aku mencoba melepasnya, tapi genggamannya semakin kuat. Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek. Aku meneriakinya dalam hati. Aku sudah lari dan memutuskan menetap di Seoul untuk menghindarinya. Tapi mengapa aku bertemu dengannya disini?

"Ayolah Sungmin. Kita belum mengobrol. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu saja brengsek!" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpura-pura beriskap manis lebih lama lagi padanya. Itu benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Well, kau masih Sungmin yang dulu. Mulutmu masih tetap kasar." Aku menepis tangannya yang mencoba meraih daguku. Oh Tuhan, ijinkan aku mengirim pria ini ke neraka.

"Lepaskan tanganku!."

Ia tertawa keras. Itu membuat telingaku sakit.

Orang-orang hanya melihat kami sekilas. Pemandangan seperti ini sepertinya sudah biasa mereka lihat. Rasanya percuma jika aku berteriak meminta tolong. Aku berharap bartender itu melihat kami datang dan menolongku. Tapi dia tidak lagi berada disana.

"Tidak akan- "

Aku memejamkan mata saat kepalan tangan seseorang meninju hidungnya. Bunyinya cukup keras. Aku yakin darah segar sekarang sudah mengalir dari hidungnya. "Berani menyentuhnya lagi. Aku pastikan kedua tanganmu tidak lagi bisa kau gerakan."

Aku mengenal suara itu. Aku mengenalnya. Aku membuka mataku lalu menghela nafas lega. Kyuhyun berdiri persis disampingku. Rahangnya mengeras menatap pria brengsek itu dengan tatapan sengit. Aku meremas genggaman tangannya. Entah sejak kapan tangan lebar itu sudah menggenggam tanganku kuat. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun berada disisiku.

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Kyuhyun kembali memukulnya. "Oke.. oke.. oke.. aku tidak akan menganggunya lagi. Sialan, hidungku berdarah."

"Pecundang!"

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah. Ia menarikku pergi dari sana menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diluar. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Bahkan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku, ia tetap membungkam mulutnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah. Kyuhyun memutar anak kunci mobil, membuat deru halus mesin tak lagi terdengar.

"Apa kau akan terus mendiamkanku?" Aku menatapnya ragu. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus bertanya dalam hati apakah Kyuhyun mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan pria itu? Aku harap itu tidak. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu atau memaksaku untuk mengatakan siapa pria brengsek itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk ikut denganku. Tapi kau tak mendengarkanku. Sepertinya kau memang tak akan pernah mendengarkanku. Aku memang bukan pacar atau teman kencanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau pria brengsek seperti mereka menyentuhmu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin membunuhnya."

"Maafkan aku." Aku menunduk. Meremas jemariku keras. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Demi Tuhan, Lee Sungmin. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatku ingin menjagamu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya pada wanita lain. tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih saja padaku. Dan mendengarkan kata-kataku untuk tetap disampingku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku, kau mengerti."

Ucapannya menyulut emosiku. Hey, aku bukan bonekanya.

"Oke. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tuan Cho." Aku memberinya tatapan tidak suka. "Terima kasih juga karena kau ingin menjagaku. Tapi kau harus tahu, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kita. Jadi kau tidak harus repot-repot melakukannya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Donghae benar. Kau sudah membuatku menjadi idiot dan tidak waras. Kau memang bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, aku tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menjagamu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu." Suaraku sedikit meninggi. Aku membuka sabuk pengamanku dengan kasar. Menatapnya dari air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Aku keluar dari mobilnya bergegas masuk kedalam rumah. Suara mobilnya terdengar dan menghilang. Aku merosot di balik pintu. Bodoh. Mengapa aku menangis?

.

.

.

Aku terbangun pukul sepuluh pagi. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan mataku sembab. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku berhenti menangis dan jatuh tertidur. Yang aku tahu hanya rasa kantukku membuatnya menjadi gelap. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menatap bayanganku dari cermin yang terpasang disana.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan Lee Sungmin." Aku membasuh mukaku, menyikat gigi, juga menyisir rambutku yang berantakan. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti semalam.

Aku menggantinya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Eunhyuk tidak dirumah jadi aku harus membuat sarapan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku menyiapkan beberapa telur, daging ham, dan roti tawar. Aku akan membuat sandwich seperti yang biasa Eunhyuk buat.

Ponselku berdering. Eunhyuk menelponku saat aku mulai menggoreng telur. Suaranya terdengar panik. Itu salahku. Aku tidak menjawab telponnya semalam. membiarkannya terekam pada kotak suara yang belum satupun kudengar.

"Kau membuatku panik. Kau mengirimku pesan, tapi kau tidak menjawab telponku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu panik." Aku mematikan kompor. meletakan telur goreng pada lembaran roti yang sudah aku panggang sebelumnya.

"Hanya sedikit masalah." Desahku.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Jungmo."

"Oh Tuhan, bukankah dia dipenjara?" Aku sudah menebaknya. Eunhyuk pasti terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Suaraku berubah serak. Aku ingin menangis. Bukan karena takut. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuatku memikirkan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar marah padaku.

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Apa Kyuhyun mengantarmu sampai rumah?"

"Ya." aku berdeham. "Dia mengantarku."

"Apa kau tidak masalah tinggal sendiri di rumah. Kau mungkin bisa menelpon Kyuhyun untuk menemanimu. Atau biar aku saja yang menelponnya."

"Tidak perlu!" Itu terdengar seperti teriakan. "Tidak perlu Hyuk. oh ayolah, aku tak apa sendirian dirumah. Kau nikmati saja akhir pekanmu dengan Donghae. Aku baik baik saja." Aku membuka kulkas. mengambil botol berisi jus apel dari sana.

"Kau yakin? jangan membuatku khawatir. Cepat hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Kau mengerti?"

Aku tersenyum. Eunhyuk terkadang seperti ibuku. Aku menyayanginya. "Aku mengerti. Cepat kembali ke ranjangmu. Aku rasa Donghae sudah menunggu."

Ia tertawa. "Kau tahu? Donghae begitu panas. Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti."

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

Aku senang Eunhyuk tidak ada dirumah. Ia pasti akan mengomel karena aku terus mengurung diri dikamar dan melupakan makan siangku. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari jika matahari mulai tenggelam. Entahlah, aku terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa aku merindukannya?

Aku menelpon ibu setelah selesai mandi. Seperti biasa kami saling memberi kabar setiap akhir pekan. Ibu mengingatkanku untuk pulang saat perayaan chuseok nanti. Tentu saja aku akan pulang. Aku tidak pernah melewatkannya tanpa keluargaku.

"Min, kau sepertinya tidak bersemangat. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya lelah. Tugas kuliahku sangat banyak."

Aku mendengarnya mendesah. Sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya jika seseorang sudah membuat pikiranku kacau dan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Itu konyol.

"Tetap jaga kesehatanmu. Ibu tidak ingin kau sakit, nak."

"Tentu, bu. Kalian juga harus menjaga kesehatan. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayah. Aku mencintai kalian."

"Kami juga mencintaimu. Sampaikan juga salam ibu untuk Eunhyuk."

Pembicaraan kami selesai. Aku meletakan ponselku di kasur. Bergegas memakai kaosku saat suara bel rumah terdengar. Itu bukan Eunhyuk karena ia berencana untuk pulang minggu pagi. Lagi pula, untuk apa Eunhyuk harus repot-repot menekan bel.

"Siapa?" Aku sedikit berteriak sebelum meraih gagang pintu. Tidak ada jawaban? jadi aku langsung membukanya.

"Hai Sungmin. Kita bertemu lagi."

Aku mendorong pintu itu agar tertutup kembali. Sial, itu Jungmo! bagaimana pria brengsek itu tahu dimana aku tinggal. Jungmo menahan pintu itu tetap terbuka. Aku tahu tenagaku tidak seberapa dengan tenaganya. Gerakan tangannya membuatku terjatuh. Aku ketakutan. Mungkin Jungmo akan membunuhku malam ini. Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Pria brengsek itulah yang harus mati.

"Kau terkejut, sayang?" Jungmo meraih lenganku. Membanting tubuhku ke arah tembok. Aku meringis sakit. Kepalaku terbentur cukup keras.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" Aku berteriak di depannya. Aku sudah menamparnya jika saja kedua tanganku dapat beregerak bebas. Jungmo mencengkramnya sangat kuat.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Min. Saat pacarmu yang sok jagoan itu memukulku. Keinginanku untuk balas dendam padamu semakin besar. Aku membuntuti kalian. Dan sekarang kita bertemu disini, sayang."

Jungmo tertawa. Aku menyumpahinya. Mencoba memberontak melepas cengkraman tangannya di tanganku

"Kau membuatku mendekam di penjara begitu lama, perempuan sialan!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau pria brengsek yang mencoba memperkosaku. Seharusnya Tuhan mengirimmu ke neraka."

Jungmo membanting tubuhku -lagi- menghantam meja. Beberapa vas bunga diatasnya terjatuh. Aku meringis merasakan sakit pada tulang rusukku. Lenganku berdarah karena pecahan vas. Jungmo tertawa puas. "Kau semakin cantik dan menggiurkan. Aku ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya aku dapat empat tahun yang lalu." Aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi walau hanya sekedar untuk bicara. Nyeri pada tulang rusukku semakin bertambah.

Jungmo jatuh tersungkur tepat di depanku. Seseorang menendangnya dari belakang. Aku mengenalnya walaupun pandanganku semakin berkabut. Itu Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menyentuhnya atau aku akan membuat kedua tanganmu tidak lagi berfungsi." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat marah. Ia mencengkram kerah Jungmo.

Aku mendengar Jungmo berdecih. "Pacarmu terlalu cantik. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menidurinya."

"Brengsek! mati saja kau!"

Kyuhyun memukul wajah Jungmo berkali-kali. Mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara pukulan. Aku ingin membuka mataku, berharap Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi bayangan hitam seolah menarikku jauh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku seperti tidur berhari-hari. Manik mataku bergerak liar. Aku merasakan cahaya terang disini. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku meringis sakit merasakan nyeri pada rusukku. Aku ingat apa yang membuatku berada disini. Hanya sampai Kyuhyun datang memukul Jungmo. Selebihnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku melirik lenganku yang sudah di perban. Itu pasti luka karena pecahan vas. Darah yang aku keluarkan cukup banyak saat itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dimana Kyuhyun? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia terluka? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungmo?

Pintu terbuka. Itu Eunhyuk. Matanya sembab. Pasti menangisiku.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau sudah sadar. Kau membuatku takut, Min." Ia berlari menghampiriku. Menggenggam tanganku yang terbebas dari selang infus.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

Tak lama dokter perempuan dan juga seorang perawat datang memeriksa keadaanku. Obat yang ia berikan bekerja baik pada rusukku yang memar. Tak ada yang harus begitu di khawatirkan. Aku bisa pulang secepatnya jika keadaanku terus membaik.

"Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak sampai memar di rusukmu membaik." Ucapnya. Namanya dokter Kim. Usianya mungkin tidak jauh dengan ibuku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dokter Kim mengingatkan Eunhyuk untuk menolak permintaanku jika aku meminta makanan berat. Hanya bubur dan sup. Oh!

Dokter Kim pergi setelah perban lukaku selesai di ganti. Ternyata aku mendapat beberapa jahitan di lenganku.

"Aku tidak menghubungi bibi Lee. Pasti orang tuamu akan sangat cemas. Kau juga pasti memilih untuk merahasiakannya kan?"

Aku tersenyum. Eunhyuk memang yang terbaik. "Terima kasih, Hyuk."

"Jungmo memang gila. Untung saja Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu. Dan sekarang pria brengsek itu berbaring di rumah sakit dalam pengawasan polisi. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Jungmo sudah dipastikan mendapat hukuman kurungan penjara yang sangat lama."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa? Lalu dimana dia? Apa dia tidak ingin melihat keadaanku?

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia sedang membeli makanan bersama Donghae. Aku yang memaksanya. Kau tidak sadarkan diri hampir 24 jam. Dan selama itu Kyuhyun tidak mau makan bahkan beranjak dari sini pun tidak."

Benarkah?

Pintu kembali terbuka. Itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mataku terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun sampai aku tak menyadari jika Donghae sudah berada di sampingku. Menepuk kepalaku sambil merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Matanya mengarah pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya, Min." Donghae menatapku lagi. "Dia sangat mencemaskanmu."

Aku melirik Kyuhyun. Ia menghampiriku berdiri bersebrangan dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae pergi membeli sup dan bubur untukku. Aku tahu itu hanya alasannya saja. Tapi biarlah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik." Aku meringis sakit saat mencoba bergerak. "Kurasa masih sedikit sakit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia membantuku membenarkan posisi bantalku.

"Maaf aku seharusnya datang lebih cepat. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau datang tepat waktu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Aku menatap matanya. "Tapi apa yang membuatmu datang ke rumahku?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Aku melirik tangannya. Apa Kyuhyun tidak ingin menggenggam tanganku?

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Entah apa yang membuatku ingin menjagamu, Min. Aku ingin kau disampingku. Aku memutuskan pergi kerumahmu, tidak peduli jika kau masih marah padaku atau tidak." Ia menghela nafasnya. "Aku melihat mobil asing di depan rumahmu. Aku sedikit khawatir jadi aku bergegas masuk. Dan pria brengsek itu ingin membuka bajumu."

Aku ingin menangis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika Kyuhyun tidak datang. Aku menggengam tangannya.

"Kyu..."

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Jangan pergi." Aku menangis. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah disampingku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mataku lalu membungkuk mencium keningku. Mataku terpejam menikmati bibirnya menyentuh keningku. Lembut dan hangat.

"Aku disini." Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Bab 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Aku seperti orang tolol. Ya, orang tolol. Terus berpura-pura tidur setelah Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Kami berciuman. Ya Tuhan, kami berciuman. Entah setan atau malaikat mana yang membuatku tak menolak ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Kyuhyun menciumku begitu lembut. Bibirnya terasa hangat ketika membungkam penuh bibirku. Lupakan! aku bisa gila jika terus membayangkannya.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu kembali tertutup. Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Ia mungkin pergi untuk membeli makanan atau sesuatu yang lain. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Itu sedikit membuatku kecewa sebenarnya.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak malang di atas meja. Hanya sekedar mengecek mungkin saja ibu mengirimku pesan. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Dua panggilan tak terjawab dari Eunhyuk dan beberapa pesan dari adikku. Taemin.

 _Kau tidak akan tinggal disana saat perayaan Chuseok bukan?_

 _Apa kau sedang tersesat di hutan. Balas pesanku._

 _Lupakan saja. Balas jika kau sudah membaca pesanku._

Aku memutar mataku. Terkadang aku merasa dia adalah kakak dan aku adalah adiknya. Kami memang jarang mengucapkan kata-kata manis, lebih sering mengumpat. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Taemin adalah adik yang menyenangkan dan cantik jika aku boleh jujur.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Astaga, Hyuk. Kau mengejutkanku." Aku meletakan asal ponselku.

"Oh, maaf." Ia meletakan kantong plastik putih di atas meja. Aku harap itu adalah makanan. Atau setidaknya sesuatu yang bisa ku makan.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Donghae?"

"Donghae ada sedikit urusan. Dia menitip salam untukmu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai pacarmu, Hyuk."

"Aku bukan seseorang yang suka berbagi, Min."

Eunhyuk mengacungkan pisau buah padaku. Aku meringis sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Hampir melupakan lukaku.

"Aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk membantuku duduk. Punggungku sedikit pegal terus-terusan berbaring. Ini salahku bertingkah seperti orang tolol dan terus berpura-pura tidur.

"Entahlah." Aku menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Hyuk. Kami berciuman."

"Maksudmu kau dan Kyuhyun?"

Ya. Aku tahu reaksinya akan seperti itu. Sama persis ketika ia mendengar Adam levine akan menikah.

"Wow."

"Apa yang wow? Kyuhyun menciumku, Hyuk. Apa itu sesuatu yang harus kau tanggapi dengan 'wow'?" Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di permukaan bantal. Aku rasa wajahku memerah. Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh, Lee Sungmin. Kalian saling menyukai. Apa kau tak bisa melihat itu? Kyuhyun menyukaimu. Kau tak menolak saat Kyuhyun menciummu. Itu artinya kau juga menyukainya. Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Aku mendongak. Eunhyuk sedang mengupas apel merah yang ia bawa. Itu buah kesukaanku. "Tapi aku tak yakin jika Kyuhyun menyukaiku. Kau tahu bukan? gosip itu?"

"Itu hanya gosip murahan. Buktinya, dia memilih menunggumu disini daripada berkencan."

Aku mengedikan bahu. "Entahlah. Sekarang Kyuhyun pergi, dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Mungkin dia sedang berkencan."

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Kami mengobrol banyak. Rencana liburan Chuseok, cuti kuliahku, Restoran jepang, Donghae, dan lagi-lagi tentang Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membicarakannya. Itu menyebalkan.

Eunhyuk pergi beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Mereka pasti bertemu di luar. Kyuhyun tidak lagi memakai pakaian yang sama sebelum ia pergi. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit dan celana jeans hitam.

"Kau pergi?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melepas jaket kulitnya. Aku menggigit kecil bibirku. Bodoh! "Acara tidak penting dan membosankan. Makanya aku memilih kemari."

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu." Ia mengedikan bahu. Mengambil sisi kosong di samping kiriku. Memakan apel merah yang Eunhyuk bawa.

"Dokter bilang, kau sudah boleh pulang besok lusa. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tinggal bersamaku."

Tinggal bersamanya? Hey, aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku lebih baik tinggal dirumah. Lagi pula ada Eunhyuk bersamaku. Dia bisa menjagaku."

"Min, kita tidak tahu Jungmo memiliki anak buah atau orang suruhan yang mungkin saja bisa menyakitimu. Kau lebih baik tinggal bersamaku." Ia mendesah. "Hanya sementara, sampai semuanya benar-benar aman."

Aku melirik tanganku. Lihatlah, entah sejak kapan tangan kami saling menaut. Aku tidak menolak. Itu terasa nyaman. Aku sepertinya memang tak ingin jauh darinya. Oke, aku harus mengatakannya dengan sebutan lain. Aku menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Eunhyuk? aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tinggal sendiri. Bisa saja mereka menyakiti Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk akan tinggal berasama Donghae." Ia meletakan sisa apelnya. Menatapku dan berkata,

"Kau harus tahu. Kami para pria tidak akan meninggalkan wanitanya sendirian. Terlebih mereka dalam bahaya. Kau harus ingat itu."

"Tapi aku bukan wanitamu." Aku menatapnya. Ia tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Aku sering melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Aku menyukainya.

"Kau milikku."

"Jangan mengatakan itu padaku. Aku tidak seperti mereka-mereka yang selalu membuntutimu."

"Kau memang berbeda. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau seperti mereka. Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal yang tidak penting."

"Kau lapar?" Tanyanya.

Bagus. Kami berganti membicarakan perut, makanan. Sial, aku lapar. Makanan rumah sakit sangat menyedihkan. Aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Eunhyuk tak membawakanku makanan selain buah. Jadi aku mengangguk. Kyuhyun menelpon restoran langganannya dan memesan masakan China untuk kami. Aku senang ia tidak memesan bubur untukku.

.

.

.

Aku sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya. Kami sempat berdebat. Aku ingin tinggal dirumah. Aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Karena aku yakin, Jungmo tak sehebat itu untuk memiliki orang suruhan. Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Dan keberadaan Eunhyuk diantara kami sangat tidak membantuku.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menjagamu, Min. Tapi tenagaku tidak sekuat Kyuhyun untuk melindungimu jika memang anak buah Jungmo akan menyerang kita."

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyuk."

"Tapi kau menyayangiku, Min."

Hanya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti apa yang ada di kepalaku. Apartemennya begitu rapi. Aku sudah membayangkan akan ada sampah makanan dan pakaian kotor berserakan. Tapi ini tidak. Terlalu rapi untuk pria yang hanya tinggal sendiri.

Warna abu-abu mendominasi ruangan ini. Ada banyak barang antik dan beberapa lukisan abstrak yang menggantung di dinding. Aku melihat dapurnya. Lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan masak juga beberapa gelas wine yang terpajang disana.

"Apa kau memasak?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Tidak sering."

Oh! Kyuhyun, dapur, dan memasak. Itu hot.

"Apa kau suka dapurnya?"

"Iya. Dapurmu sangat seksi."

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa menggunakannya jika kau mau."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Masakanku tidak terlalu buruk."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya."

"Mungkin besok."

Ia mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi ke kamar. Aku beralih ke sofa panjang yang sekarang aku duduki. Yang aku tahu, mereka para pria senang bercinta di atas sofa apartemen mereka. Itu membuatku berfikir, apa Kyuhyun sering membawa teman kencannya dan bercinta disini. Aku berjingkat. Lebih baik aku berdiri.

"Kau harus tahu, aku tidak pernah membawa wanita kemari." Teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Apa Kyuhyun membaca pikiranku?

Ia berjalan menghampiriku setelah meletakan koperku di kamarnya. Hanya ada satu kamar disini. Itu membuatku pusing.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika mereka berada disini. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Donghae. Kurasa dia cukup bisa di percaya."

"Tidak perlu. Ucapanmu sudah cukup." Aku mengedikan bahu. "Tapi kau mengajakku kemari."

"Aku bilang kau berbeda. Dan kau milikku. Jadi kurasa kau memang seharusnya berada disini."

"Kedengarannya berlebihan. Tapi terima kasih."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin duduk?" Ia menepuk sisi kosong sebelahnya.

"Badanku sedikit lengket. Aku mau mandi saja." Itu hanya alasan.

Ia mengangguk. Aku terdiam, masih berdiri di depannya. "Dimana aku akan tidur?"

"Dikamarku."

"Kau?"

"Kita tidur bersama." Ia tersenyum.

"Itu lucu sekali, aku tidur di sofa saja."

Kau benar-benar konyol, Lee Sungmin.

"Mungkin kau harus memilih dua kamar tidur jika kau ingin menambah apartemen." Aku mengikutinya menuju kamar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Dan aku juga tidak ingin tidur di sofa. Kita tidur di sini, Min. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak akan menarik celanamu jika kau tak memintanya sendiri padaku."

"Sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku akan membuatnya terjadi."

Aku mendesah. "Ya, kau mungkin akan." Aku berkata sangat lirih. Tapi kurasa Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Aku melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Baiklah, kita tidur bersama."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

"Selama aku tidak memintanya?"

Ia mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

"Menggelikan sekali."

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa hubungan kami nanti. Seorang teman mungkin berlebihan jika kami tinggal bersama. Tapi aku bisa apa jika Kyuhyun sudah memaksa. Oke ini hanya informasi. Kyuhyun adalah pria egois. Egois yang... seksi.

Untuk seks, aku masih ragu. Apa kami benar-benar bisa menghindarinya atau malah sebaliknya. Aku perempuan, dan Kyuhyun seorang pria. Masing-masing dari kami pernah melakukan seks. Dan itu terdengar buruk.

Aku sedang berganti pakaian saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Aku bergegas memakai celana dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Kyuhyun sudah bergabung bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae di meja bar dapur. Eunhyuk membawa sekotak pizza ukuran besar dan beberapa kaleng soda juga minuman jeruk. Aku cekikikan menghampirinya. Memeluknya lalu mencium pipinya lama.

"Kau yang terbaik, Hyuk."

"Well, persetan dengan bubur dan sup." sahutnya.

"Kau tidak menciumku, Min?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan caranya menggoda. Pria itu melakukannya sepanjang waktu pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengijinkannya, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengedikan bahunya. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun mengeram. Ia menarik Donghae menjauh dariku. Jadi posisi kami, Donghae, Kyuhyun, aku, dan Eunhyuk. Kami berdiri seperti orang tolol.

Kami berpindah ke sofa sambil menonton tv. Lupakan tentang bercinta diatas sofa. Yang penting sekarang adalah pizzaku.

Film terbaru Jeremy Renner sudah tayang mulai kemarin. Aku dan Eunhyuk berencana akan menontonnya besok lusa. Poncorn dengan ekstra mentega, dua cup cola, dan tanpa para pria. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Kami mulai heboh membicarakan Jeremy Renner dengan istrinya, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Itu membuat kami iri sampai akhirnya Donghae menyela,

"Ini akan terlihat menakjubkan jika kalian berdua telanjang."

"Tidak masalah jika kalian tidak meniduri kami." Eunhyuk menyahut. Aku melemparnya dengan kaleng soda kosong. Ia hanya cekikikan.

"Itu terdengar tidak adil." Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. "Kalian telanjang, dan kami hanya diam. Bukankah itu curang?"

"Kau memang sahabatku, Kyu." Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa. Mereka melakukan tos bersamaan aku memutar manik mataku. Eunhyuk tertawa keras. Kami memang benar-benar sudah sinting.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pulang lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku membereskan sisa sampah yang tertinggal diatas meja. Kyuhyun memasukan sisa pizza kedalam kulkas. Aku akan memanaskannya besok pagi. Aku masuk kedalam kamar. Kyuhyun sedang dikamar mandi saat aku mengganti pakaian. Kaos dan celana pendek rasanya lebih nyaman. Aku melompat keatas kasur. Meringkuk di balik selimut siap untuk bermimpi.

Mataku urung terpejam mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku menelan ludah, Kyuhyun tak memakai apapun selain celana boxer yang menggantung di pinggulnya. _Sial, dia seksi_. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil kaos hitam lalu memakainya. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku mulai bernafas sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Sedang mencoba tidur. Ini terasa asing."

Sebenarnya tidak begitu masalah. Aku bisa tidur nyenyak sekalipun itu di pinggir tebing. Mungkin. Tapi ini lebih berbahaya dari pinggir tebing.

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya lalu berbaring menghadapku. Kami saling berpandangan, suasananya menjadi begitu tenang.

"Terima kasih." Aku memutuskan untuk bicara. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Karena menyelamatku dan menjagaku."

Ia menyentuh wajahku lalu menarik tangannya kembali. Aku sedikit... ya kecewa.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sesuatu di dalam diriku ingin menjagamu. Aku tidak tahu itu berasal dari mana."

"Kau seperti ayahku." Ia mengernyit bingung.

Aku mulai bercerita. Tanganku mengepal. Aku mungkin sulit melakukannya. Tapi kurasa Kyuhyun berhak mendengar ceritaku.

"Saat itu aku masih terlalu polos. Oke, aku belum menemukan istilah lainnya. Jungmo lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Kami berkencan, dan saat perayaan kelulusan ia memaksaku untuk tidur dengannya."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Aku takut karena ia tak mengatakan apapun. Jadi aku meraih tangannya. Pandangannya sedikit melembut. Ia membalas genggamanku.

"Aku takut. Dan aku tak mau. Lalu Jungmo menyakitiku." Aku menarik nafas. "Ayah datang menyelamatku saat itu. Itu sudah sangat larut malam. Aku seharusnya sudah pulang. Tapi ayah menemukanku di rumah Jungmo dengan wajah memar dan berdarah."

"Brengsek!"

"Aku tidak akan melupakan itu."

Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis karena pria brengsek itu. Aku menahannya. Tapi gagal. Kyuhyun meraih tubuhku. Mendekapku pada tubuhnya yang hangat. Aku bisa merasakan wangi tubuhnya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan ada lagi yang berani menyakitimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan itu."

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tanpa di pinta aku memejamkan mata. Menyambut bibirnya yang lembut di bibirku. Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumku. Tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Aku membuka mulutku saat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Ya Tuhan, pria ini pandai mencium.

"Aku senang karena pria brengsek itu tidak pernah mendapatkanmu." Aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibirku. Kami sepertinya melewati batas. Lupakan saja. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

"Kau pernah melakukan seks?"

Bagus! Kami berganti topik.

"Ya." Ekspresinya sedikit tidak suka.

"Aku pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dia pria baik dan sangat perhatian. Namanya Choi Siwon. Kami berpisah karena dia harus menjalankan anak perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Canada. Hanya itu dan kami putus."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Hampir tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku senang mendengar kalimat terakhirmu. Kalian putus."

"Konyol sekali." Aku melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia mencebik meraih tanganku lagi. "Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau bergonta-ganti pasangan? Kau menyakiti banyak wanita."

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka. Ia bergerak membenarkan posisi bantalnya semakin dekat denganku.

"Mereka menggodaku, memamerkan dadanya dan membuka kakinya untukku. Aku seorang pria. Jadi aku bisa apa?"

Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Itu sudah sangat cukup untukku, tapi Kyuhyun mulai bercerita lagi.

"Aku tidak menyakiti mereka. Wanita seperti mereka akan mencari kesenangan yang sama. Hanya merengek lalu melupakannya. Tidak ada yang menyakiti atau disakiti."

Aku mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bisa kita berhenti?"

"Kau yang memulai."

Rasa kantukku menguap entah kemana. Kyuhyun memainkan ibu jarinya di pipiku. Aku hanya diam menikmati sentuhannya. Ini gila.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya." Kyuhyun kembali membuka obrolan. "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya. Ia menggerutu. Aku memutar mataku, membiarkan tangannya dipipiku lagi.

"Aku mungkin bukan tipe mu. Maksudku, aku butuh komitmen. Jika kau menginginkanku seperti teman kencanmu sebelum-sebelumnya. Ku rasa kau menginginkan orang yang salah."

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum. "Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun."

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kita memiliki keinginan yang sama."

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal kalau kau mau." Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku. Hanya mengecup.

"Ya. Kita perlu."

.

.

.

To be Continue

Apa kabar? Terima kasih buat semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya /lovelove/ /pelukpeluk/

Saya niat buat mulai nulis lagi.

Cuma ini yang saya punya buat chapter ini. mohon sabar buat chapter selanjutnya.

See you next chapter.

Love,

AnissaLee


	5. Bab 4

Hai apa kabar?

Sebelumnya saya mau cerita sedikit soal fanfic ini.

Kalo kalian merasa :

\- kok fanfic ini kayak novel ini ya?

\- kok part ini mirip novel ini ya?

\- kok kata-kata ini kayak pernah baca di novel ini ya?

Itu artinya kita pernah baca buku yang sama. hahaha. itulah sebabnya gaya tulisan saya berbeda dari fanfic sebelumnya. Dan saya sekarang lebih enjoy menulis sebagai 'orang pertama'.

Sebelumnya saya sudah bilang kalo fanfic ini adalah fanfic pasaran yang alur ceritanya mudah di tebak. Ide fanfic ini? Tentu dari saya.

\- Tapi kok rada mirip-mirip ya?

Saya tidak menyontek. Apa yang saya tulis, ya apa yang ada di kepala saya. Kalo di bilang mirip ya emang mirip. Saya kadang baca novel berulang-ulang sampe hafal gimana-gimananya. Kayak ujian aja, pas ngerjainnya jadi lancar karena udah belajar. Intinya sama. Tapi beda. Ya gitulah ya maksudnya. Hahaha

Nikmatin aja ceritanya. Ini cuma fanfic kok. Saya juga ngga dapet duit. Tapi saya suka buatnya. Hahaha

Terima kasih semuanya. I LOVE U

AnissaLee

Chapter 4

.

Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut. Ini hanya akan berlangsung tiga sampai empat hari. Hampir semua mahasiswa -perempuan, kebanyakan- mulai bergosip tentang aku dan Kyuhyun. Ya, kami mulai berkencan. Belum berpacaran.

Kelasku berakhir pukul tiga sore. Itu sangat melelahkan. Mereka terus membicarakanku, membuat telingaku panas. Belum lagi mata kuliah kalkulus yang sedikit membosankan. Hariku sangat sempurna. Aku pantas mendapatkan sebotol wine.

Aku bergegas menuju tempat parkir. Kyuhyun sudah menungguku di sana setengah jam yang lalu. Aku menemukan Audi miliknya terparkir di area depan. Aku mulai terbiasa masuk ke mobilnya tanpa mengetuk kaca jendela terlebih dahulu.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak masalah." Ia tersenyum. Memakaikan sabuk pengamanku lalu miliknya. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku lapar."

Ia mengangguk. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Melaju membelah jalanan yang cukup ramai sore ini. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan restoran cepat saji terdekat yang kami temukan. Aroma keju, lemak, dan saus menyambut ramah begitu kami masuk. Aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk menunggu di meja sementara aku yang memesan. Antriannya cukup panjang. Menyebalkan, bukankah ini sudah lewat jam makan siang?

Ponselku bergetar.

 _:*_

Aku memutar mataku lalu menoleh padanya. Emoticon macam apa itu? Ia menyeringai.

Lagi.

 _:*_

Aku mendengus. Mengetik sesuatu membalasnya.

 _Kau sangat manis. Buang ponselmu, dan tetap duduk manis disana._

Aku menyeringai setelah menekan tombol kirim. Tiba-tiba pria di belakangku jatuh tersungkur mengenaiku. Aku hampir terjatuh jika saja seorang ibu muda tidak menarik lenganku dengan cepat. Beberapa pengunjung menjerit saat suara pukulan terdengar jelas di sana. Aku membalikan badanku. Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Berani menyentuhnya. Mati kau!"

"Hey cukup!"

Kyuhyun kembali memukulnya. Sangat keras.

"Berhenti, Kyu. Kau bisa membunuhnya." Aku menahan lengannya. Sedikit berteriak.

"Oke oke... aku minta maaf." Pria itu menyentuh hidungnya. "Sialan, Bung. kau tidak perlu membuatku berdarah."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Brengsek."

Aku semakin bingung. Orang-orang mulai merasa tak nyaman. Aku menarik Kyuhyun pergi sebelum kami mendapatkan masalah. Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya membantuku memasang sabuk pengaman lalu melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat. Aku meremas sabuk pengamanku, sedikit ketakutan.

Kurang dari dua puluh menit kami sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Itu jarak yang cukup jauh sebenarnya. Kyuhyun masih diam. Aku memilih untuk duduk di kursi meja bar dapur sementara Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar. Membanting pintu. Ini membuatku bingung. Kyuhyun mendiamkanku, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengubur wajahku di atas meja. Sial, aku menjadi cengeng sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku. Aku tersentak dan hampir terjatuh. Tak perlu bertanya siapa pemiliknya. Aku tahu itu Kyuhyun.

"Kau menangis?"

"Ku pikir kau marah padaku."

"Tidak. Maafkan aku." Ia menangkup pipiku. "Ku mohon. Jangan menangis."

Aku menghela nafas lalu beranjak menuju sofa. Kyuhyun mengikutiku. "Kau membuatku takut. Apa yang terjadi?"

Ia meringkuk. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku, meraih tanganku, lalu menautkan jemari kami. "Si brengsek itu membuatku marah. Aku melihat tangan sialannya ingin meremas bokongmu." Suaranya tidak santai. Lebih terdengar seperti marah.

Mataku membulat."Oh."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Pria brengsek itu pantas mendapat pukulanmu. Terima kasih."

"Ya. Sangat pantas." Ia menatapku. "Kau milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun sembarangan menyentuhmu." Kyuhyun meraih daguku. Kami saling berpandangan. Aku melirik bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. _Bernafaslah, Sungmin_. "Jadilah kekasihku." Ia berkata. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya dibibirku.

"Aku tidak berbagi, Kyu." Aku menarik nafas. Melanjutkan, "Kau mungkin tidak bisa hanya bersamaku."

"Aku tidak melakukan seks dengan siapapun saat kau bersamaku." Ia menciumku. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Sial, perut bawahku menegang. Aku tidak tahu jika suara beratnya membuat tubuhku menjadi panas. Otot pahaku mengencang. Aku menyilangkan kakiku. Ini terlihat buruk.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak lebih cepat dari kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Kau benar." Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. "Tapi mengapa aku. Aku tahu pasti, aku bukan tipemu."

"Sesuatu dalam diriku memilihmu. Aku tidak tahu dari mana itu berasal. Tapi aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Aku ingin kau, cintamu, tubuhmu. Semuanya. Oh Tuhan, aku menginginkanmu, Min. tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"

Aku menunduk meremas jariku. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Saat pertama kita bertemu. Kau terlihat polos. Kekanakan." Ia berhenti. "Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi kau tidak menggodaku, kau menolakku, kau berbeda."

"Aku mungkin tidak sepolos yang kau kira." Lirihku.

"Kau benar. Sial, Aku ingin kau."

"Ya aku juga menginginkanmu." Bisikku tepat dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Terengah sama seperti diriku. Aku berharap ia akan mendorongku menciumku sangat dalam sampai lututku lemas. Thank God, pria ini melakukannya.

Ia menciumku begitu dalam dan tergesa-gesa. Kedua lenganku mengalung di lehernya. Menjambak rambut coklatnya menyalurkan gairahku disana. Sial. Kyuhyun mungkin mengambil kursus berciuman. Aku mulai kewalahan saat lidahnya membelah bibirku. Menekan lidahku juga menggelitiknya.

Sebelah tangannya turun membelai pinggulku, menyelipkan jemarinya dibalik jeans yang ku pakai. Aku menggeliat. Ini mungkin berlebihan, tapi tangannya luar biasa.

Kami berhenti.

"Kau yakin? Aku mungkin tidak bisa berhenti setelah ini.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa menghentikannya jika kau belum siap. Ya walau itu menyiksaku."

Apa yang dia katakan? Tubuhku sudah berhasil mengalahkan ego-ku. Aku tidak akan berhenti.

"Berhenti bicara. Dan sentuh aku." Aku menariknya. Menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya yang menggoda. Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik bungkaman bibirku. Aku menyentuh lengannya yang mengencang. Ototnya terasa di jariku. Ini seksi.

"Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti." Ia memberi jeda, menatapku intens "My jeans."

Kyuhyun menarik kaos yang kupakai melewati kepala dan kedua lenganku. Ia melepas bra ku dengan terampil. Aku tahu Kyuhyun sering melakukannya. Ia menarik celana jeansku, cukup kesulitan lalu membuangnya asal entah kemana. Oh my, aku hanya mengenakan celana dalam didepannya. Aku merasa begitu terbuka.

"Sial. Kau sangat cantik, Min."

"Kau juga tampan."

Ia melepas kaos dan celananya dengan cepat. Aku menahan nafas. Ya Tuhan, tubuhnya terpahat dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki otot yang besar. Tetapi lengan, dada, dan perutnya terlihat kencang. Aku mungkin meneteskan air liur barusan.

Ia menindihku, mencium bibirku dengan caranya yang luar biasa. Bibirnya meraup bibirku dari sisi lain. Aku mendesah saat ia menghisapnya kuat.

"Bawa aku ke kamar." Aku berbisik saat tautan bibir kami terlepas. Nafas kami saling memburu.

"Oh sial. Ya."

Aku memekik saat Kyuhyun menggendongku. Ia membantingku ke atas ranjangnya. Menindihku, dan menciumku. Ciumannya berbeda, sedikit melembut. Aku menyukai keduanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku. Bibirnya menurun mengecup leherku, tulang selangka, dan berpindah ke dadaku. Aku mendesah. Ini benar-benar gila, aku hampir melupakan namaku sendiri.

"Kulitmu sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya."

Aku kembali mendesah karena tangan nakalnya. "Ya. terima... kasih."

Jarinya menyentuhku. Menusukku membuatku mengerang lirih. Sebelah tangannya membuka pahaku, membelainya perlahan. Itu sangat menyiksa.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kyu. Aku ingin kau. Didalamku. Milikmu."

"Kau memiliki mulut yang nakal, My jeans." Ia menciumku lagi sebelum mengambil bungkusan foil kecil di laci nakas. Ya, salah satu diantara kami harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak meminum pil. Kyuhyun memakainya sebelum merangkak kembali menindihku. Itu pertunjukan yang menyenangkan.

"Itu tadi cukup menghibur." Aku menggodanya.

"Pakaikan untukku lain kali."

"Oh akan ada lain kali?" Aku menggeliat di ranjangnya. Aku merasa sangat seksi berada disini. Hampir tak memakai apapun.

"Diamlah. Kau membuatku gila, Min."

Kyuhyun merobek celana dalamku dengan sekali tarikan. Ia menyeringai mendapatiku terkejut.

Wow.

Aku memeluknya erat. Miliknya mulai memasukiku. Sial, ini sudah lama tidak terjadi padaku. Aku mendesah. Menjerit ketika kami menyatu sepenuhnya.

"Kau membuatku sulit berfikir." Ia berbisik di telingaku. Nafasnya begitu hangat.

"Kau fantasiku yang menjadi kenyataan." Lanjutnya. Suaranya sangat berat. Ia menciumku. Membawaku menjerit menyebutkan namanya ketika aku datang. Ini seks yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak berada disampingku saat aku terbangun. Aku menggeliat kecil dan tersadar jika aku tak memakai apapun selain selembar selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku menarik bantal menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Semalam itu sangat luar biasa. Bercinta, makan malam, dan bercinta lagi. Aku tidak akan membandingkannya dengan mantanku. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah pria yang membuatku melupakan namaku sendiri saat bersamanya.

Aku mencium aroma kopi. Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Aku beranjak menuju lemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa aku pakai. Kaos longgar dan celana ketat hitam pendek -tanpa pakaian dalam- lalu beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun di dapur. Ia sedang memakan sepotong roti dengan secangkir kopi di depannya. Priaku yang seksi.

"Hai." Aku menyapanya. Bergabung di meja bar.

"Hai. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih."

"Aku membuat kopi dan roti isi." Ia mendorong cangkir putih kecil kehadapanku.

Oh Tuhan, belum ada pria yang membuatkanku kopi di pagi hari. Oke, pria playboy yang pernah ku benci ini sangat manis.

"Apa kau ada kelas pagi?"

Ia mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan roti isi. Aku tersenyum. "Mahasiswa akhir yang sangat sibuk."

Ia tertawa. Meletakan cangkir kosongnya di bak cuci piring. "Aku pikir aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Sebentar lagi penderitaan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai seorang mahasiswa akan berakhir."

Aku menyesap kopiku. Tahun ini Kyuhyun akan mendapat gelarnya. Aku harus menunggu sekitar satu tahun untuk bisa menyusul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun rencanakan setelahnya, termasuk hubungan kami. Entahlah.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" Aku menggeleng. "Sial. Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu, di ranjang."

Aku tertawa. "Kita bisa menunggu."

Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari meja mendekatku, menangkup pipiku dengan tangannya. Menciumku begitu dalam seperti biasa. Jemariku tenggelam di rambut coklatnya. Sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah. Bibirnya begitu pandai menciumku. Lututku melemas, aku hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Jika aku memiliki waktu lebih lama. Kita akan bercinta disini."

"Aku harap begitu." Aku terkekeh. Memberi kecupan dibibirnya sebagai penutup. Pagi ini!

Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil jaket, tas, dan kunci mobil. "Kau tidak memiliki acara?"

"Aku dan Eunhyuk akan pergi. Ladies time. Kami sudah lama tidak melakukannya."

"Baiklah." Ia mencium keningku. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hariku dan Eunhyuk. Kami tidak melakukan ini cukup lama. Tugas kuliah sangat menyita waktu kami. Aku bersyukur kami memiliki kelas kosong di hari yang sama.

Kami menghabiskan waktu yang lama di salon. Lebih dari tiga jam. Eunhyuk merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang. Ia terlihat menakjubkan dengan rambut barunya. Menjadi lebih fresh dan seksi. Aku memotong sedikit rambutku, mengikal tipis di bagian ujungnya membuatnya terlihat semakin mengembang. Aku merasa cantik dengan rambut baruku dan berharap Kyuhyun menyukainya. Ini konyol.

"Apa Donghae akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengannya. Dia setuju."

"Donghae akan terkejut. Kau luar biasa, sayang."

"Terima kasih." Ia mengedipkan matanya. "Kau juga cantik dengan rambut barumu."

Aku menyeringai padanya. Kami melanjutkan dengan mengecat kuku. Aku memilih warna pink bibir untuk kuku jari tanganku dan Eunhyuk memilih warna kuning menyala menyesuaikan rambut barunya.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah pusat perbelanjaan. Kami memilih mengunjungi restoran mie sebelum berbelanja. Dua porsi jjajangmyeon, dua tteokpoki, dan dua cheese bingsu. Eunhyuk mungkin akan berlari lima mil sebagai hukuman untuk makanan ini.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"Ya." Aku sedikit malu.

"Oh Tuhan, akhirnya. Aku benar bukan? kalian saling mencintai." Ia tersenyum lebar lalu sedikit mencondongkan badannya padaku. "Kalian melakukan seks?"

"Ya. Dia sangat luar biasa." Aku tertawa. "Tolong berhenti mengintrograsiku."

Kami terdiam saat pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan. Aku tersenyum mengucap terima kasih padanya.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Aku juga tidak berniat untuk mendengar bagaimana kalian di ranjang. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya, Min. Dan kau harus melupakan gosip murahan itu."

"Aku akan mencoba."

"Aku serius. Itu hanya gosip murahan. Nikmati saja hubungan kalian." Ia mengaduk jjajangmyeonnya. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Ponselku bergetar saat kami mulai memakan makanan penutup. Cheese bingsu dengan lelehan coklat. Oh itu lezat. Aku melihat ponselku, satu pesan dari Kyuhyun.

 _Kelas berakhir. Apa yang kalian lakukan? aku merindukanmu_.

Aku tersenyum. Membalasnya.

 _Kami pergi kesalon, dan makan. Aku juga nerindukanmu._

Aku meletakan ponselku di meja. Menunggunya kembali bergetar. Well, tidak kurang dari satu menit.

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Acara yang sedikit formal._

Aku mengernyit.

 _Sebuah pesta? Bagaimana aku harus berpakaian?_

 _Apapun yang membuatnu nyaman. Jam 7. Di rumahmu?_

Aku mendesah. Eunhyuk melongok mengintip ponselku dan bertanya, "Kyuhyun?"

Aku mengangguk.

 _Ya. Kurasa aku harus pulang._

 _Ok. Sampai jumpa nanti malam._

Aku meletakan lagi ponselku. Menatap Eunhyuk frustasi. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku tahu cara menggunakan make-up. Tapi aku ingin terlihat menarik di depan Kyuhyun. Jadi satu-satunya orang yang harus membantuku adalah perempuan yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan was-was.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kyuhyun ingin mengajakku pergi. Acara formal."

Ia menepuk kedua tangannya. Senyumnya merekah dan bersemangat. "Aku suka bagian ini. Aku akan membantumu, cantik."

"Jadi kita belanja." Ia berseru.

"Aku memiliki beberapa gaun di rumah."

"Kau mungkin lupa, tapi kau sudah membawa pulang semua gaunmu. Jadi ayo kita belanja."

Sial, aku melupakan itu. Aku sudah membawa pulang semua gaunku saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk ku pakai malam ini. Eunhyuk benar, aku butuh belanja.

Kami mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak di pusat kota. Keluar masuk beberapa butik dan toko sepatu mencari sesuatu yang pas untuk kupakai malam ini. Eunhyuk memilih dua gaun berwarna merah dan hitam. Ia berkata jika warna itu adalah senjata para wanita agar terlihat mempesona di mata pria. Aku mengedikan bahuku, tidak percaya sepenuhnya.

Sepasang sneaker berwarna maroon menarik perhatianku. Aku langsung membelinya tanpa harus berfikir dua kali. Eunhyuk juga membeli sepasang sneaker tinggi berwarna kuning bermotif garis di sisi luar. Itu sangat cocok untuknya.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini."

"Tidak usah sok miskin. Ini tidak kau lakukan setiap hari. Jadi, ayo kita pulang dan berdandan."

.

.

.

Ini sempurna. Aku terus memperhatikan diriku di cermin mengagumi hasil karya Eunhyuk pada tubuhku. Ia memiliki sihir di tangannya. Aku akan mentraktirnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Aku memakai gaun hitam untuk malam ini. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan akan kemana kami pergi. Makan malam atau sebuah pesta. Aku tidak tahu. Jadi hitam adalah warna yang netral menurutku. Gaun sepan hitam yang tidak terlalu pendek dan memiliki potongan yang rendah di bagian belakangnya. Rambutku sengaja digerai. Make-up yang tidak terlalu tebal, dan sepasang anting-anting yang indah. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasa secantik ini sebelumnya.

"Kau spektakuler, sayang."

Aku berbalik cepat. Eunhyuk bersandar di pintu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karyanya padaku.

"Tanganmu memiliki sihir ya?" Aku menyeringai. Mengambil sepatuku yang masih terbungkus di dalam kotak. Ini akan membuatku lebih percaya diri.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ia tertawa. "Omong-omong, Kyuhyun sudah datang. Buat dia menganga melihatmu."

Aku tertawa, mencium pipinya sebelum keluar menemui Kyuhyun. Aku senang dengan reaksinya saat melihatku. Matanya menyapu penampilanku dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan yang penuh gairah. Perutku bergejolak aneh. Sial, aku ingin ia menindihku.

"Hai." Sapaku.

"Oh." Ia tersentak. Menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum menghampiriku. "Kau sangat cantik." Ia memberiku sebuah kecupan. "Terutama sepatumu."

"Terima kasih." Aku terkekeh memandangi sepatuku. "Eunhyuk yang melakukannya."

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuhku merapat padanya. Kami berciuman. Terima kasih karena aku tidak lupa menaruh lipstick di tas. Aku membutuhkannya setelah ini.

"Oh Tuhan. Berhenti melakukan itu dan cepatlah pergi." Eunhyuk muncul dari arah dapur. Berkacak pinggang seraya memutar matanya.

Kami tertawa.

"Sebentar lagi Donghae akan datang."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk. Warna rambut yang cantik" Lanjutnya sambil berkedip.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan itu di depan pacarmu, Kyu. Tapi biarlah. Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan kalian, cepatlah pergi."

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Acara amal."

Alisku mengerut. "Acara amal yang seperti apa?"

"Ayahku selalu membuat acara amal setiap tahunnya. Lelang. Dan uang yang kami kumpulkan di sumbangkan. Hanya seperti itu." Ia menginjak perlahan rem mobil saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. "Aku hampir melupakannya. Kakakku menelpon tadi siang. Dan aku mengirimmu pesan."

Oh Sial.

"Kau mengajakku bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

Ia menoleh. Menggenggam tanganku lalu mengecupnya.

"Ya. Kau keberatan?"

Ya!

"Tidak."

"Mereka akan menyukaimu."

"Ya. Semoga saja."

Lampu hijau menyala. Jalanan cukup ramai malam ini. Dua puluh menit kemudian kami sampai di sebuah hotel mewah yang terletak di distrik gangnam. Pekerja hotel menyambut kami begitu ramah, mengantar kami ke tempat dimana acara diselenggarakan.

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum menyadari tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tanganku. Kyuhyun malam ini terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi merah. Ia memakai jel pada rambutnya menyisirnya kebelakang memperlihatkan dahinya yang seksi. Ia seperti pengusaha muda kaya raya.

Kami memasuki ballroom hotel yang sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa. Ada panggung musik di sisi kiri ruangan ini. Dengan kompak mereka memainkan alat musiknya. Instrumen yang sangat indah.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ayahmu membuat acara seperti." Aku berbisik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa kau berfikir ayahku adalah seorang pria tua yang kejam dan suka bermain wanita?"

Aku menatapnya sekilas. Kami terus berjalan menuju meja utama di depan panggung lelang.

"Aku tidak." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kau anaknya."

"Tentu saja tidak." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ayahku sangat menggilai ibuku. Dia tidak akan seperti itu."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menemuinya di klub malam?"

"Itu miliknya."

Oh!

"Ada sedikit masalah saat itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami sampai setelah beberapa kali berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menyapa beberapa teman Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang membuatku senang selain ia memperkenalkanku sebagai pacarnya. Ya Tuhan, aku mencintai pria ini.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang datang."

Pria paruh baya meletakan gelas winenya lalu beranjak dari kursi memeluk Kyuhyun. Aku seperti melihat dua Kyuhyun dari generasi yang berbeda. Mereka sangat mirip. Hanya saja ayah Kyuhyun sudah sedikit beruban dan tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Dad."

"Oh Kyu. Kami menunggumu nak." Kyuhyun memeluk wanita yang duduk persis di samping ayahnya. Itu nyonya Cho. Aku bisa menebaknya. Di umurnya yang tidak lagi muda, ibu Kyuhyun tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun panjang berwarna coklat. Aku tersenyum padanya saat mata kami bertemu. Dua perempuan dan dua laki-laki juga berada di meja itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, mom."

Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi orang tuanya.

"Well, bung. Tidak inginkah kau mengenalkan perempuan cantik ini pada kami."

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Pipiku memerah.

"Semuanya. Ini Sungmin, dia pacarku."

Aku membungkuk sopan mempekenalkan diri. Sedikit gugup.

"Hai, cantik. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ayah Kyuhyun memelukku begitu ramah. Ya Tuhan. Ayahnya memelukku.

Ibu Kyuhyun ikut memelukku setelah ayah Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Aku tersenyum padanya saat pelukan kami terlepas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada anakku. Tapi Kyuhyun memang sudah seharusnya tertarik padamu. Kau cantik."

Aku merasa pipiku memerah sempurna. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku. Kembali memperkenalkan keluarganya.

"Dia Heechul, kakak perempuan pertamaku." Kami saling menyapa. Heechul perempuan berambut coklat panjang yang cantik dan memiliki tubuh seperti model.

"Senang mengenalmu Sungmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kami. Aku sedikit khawatir jika dia akan menyukai sesama." Heechul tertawa. Aku menahan tawaku lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

Ia mendengus. "Tutup mulutmu noona."

"Disebelahnya adalah Hangeng, suami Heechul." Lanjutnya. Pria berjas biru gelap bermata sipit. "Dia berasal dari China. Seorang mafia kaya raya. Kau bisa menjual namanya jika sedang berada di China."

Mereka tertawa. Hangeng menggeleng seraya tersenyum. Ia tampak begitu wibawa. "Jangan percaya yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tapi, mungkin kau membutuhkannya sewaktu waktu."

Mulutku mengaga tak percaya. Kakak ipar Kyuhyun seorang mafia? Ya Tuhan, mafia?

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Itu Ryeowook, kakakku yang kedua. Dan itu Yesung. Mereka akan menikah tahun ini." Kyuhyun melanjutkan. Ia menunjuk pasangan yang duduk tak jauh dari kami.

"Hai, Min."

Aku mengenal siapa Yesung. Wajahnya sering muncul di berbagai majalah. Dia adalah seorang produser dengan karya film yang mengesankan. Beberapa dari film yang di garapnya mendapat penghargaan sebagai film terfavorit. Aku mengikuti semua filmnya.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menjabatnya. "Kurasa aku mengenalmu. Aku menikmati filmmu." Ia tampak sedikit terkejut. "Dan kau memiliki calon istri yang cantik." Aku tersenyum lebar pada Ryeowook. Perempuan itu tertawa dan merona.

"Sudah anak-anak. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Acara akan dimulai."

Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tanganku. Membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku menyukai keluarganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu."

"Mereka menyukaimu. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Ya. Aku juga menyukai mereka."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Musik berhenti saat pembawa acara sudah berada di panggung. Menyapa para tamu undangan dengan sedikit celotehan kecil. Sebelum lelang di mulai, pembawa acara meminta tuan Cho sebagai tuan rumah untuk menyampaikan sambutan.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar saat tuan Cho berjalan ke atas panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan, tapi aku berterima kasih karena kalian semua sudah hadir disini. Istri cantikku mungkin tak suka jika terlalu lama ku tinggal, jadi aku tidak akan berbicara banyak."

Semua tertawa termasuk aku. Pipi nyonya Cho terlihat memerah.

"Dad terlalu tua untuk bicara seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Aku menyikutnya. Ia hanya mengedikan bahu dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ku rasa kau sama seperti dady." Ryeowook memutar matanya menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Yesung tertawa lirih lalu mengecup pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku anaknya, tak ada yang salah bukan?"

"Oh kedua adikku yang manis, berhentilah berdebat. Pria tua diatas panggung itu adalah ayah kita. Aku ingin mendengar apa yang dia katakan."

Aku menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka. Sebuah keluarga yang hangat dan juga ramai. Aku merindukan keluargaku.

Ibu Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan tersenyum. Sedikit mencondongkan badannya lalu berbisik,

"Mereka memang seperti itu."

"Cukup membuatku terkejut." Aku tertawa lirih.

Kami kembali memperhatikan tuan Cho. Ia lebih banyak berbicara soal bisnis dan kegiatan sosial.

"Acara malam ini sedikit berbeda dengan acara sebelumnya. Salah satu rekan bisnis saya adalah pebisnis muda yang tampan." Ia tersenyum. "Semua putriku sudah memiliki pasangan. Jika tidak, aku mungkin akan menikahkannya dengan pria ini."

"Acara ini sebenarnya bukan di selenggarakan olehku. Tapi oleh pria muda ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya menjawab tatapan dari Ryeowook dan Heechul. Aku menebak tak ada yang tahu siapa identitas pria itu selain tuan Cho sendiri. Tidak. Mungkin nyonya Cho tahu.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian. Choi Siwon. dari Choi grup."

.

.

.

T.B.C


	6. Bab 5

Bab 5

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengannya disini. Tak ada yang berubah dari pria itu. Tampan, tinggi dan mempesona. Penampilan dan cara bicaranya semakin menunjang sebagai pengusaha kaya sukses yang memikat. Beberapa wanita disini mungkin mencoba menggodanya, sedang, atau mungkin akan.

Aku sesekali menoleh pada Kyuhyun, mengeratkan tautan jemari kami. Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun. Pandangannya lurus memperhatikan Siwon di sana. Entah bagaimana aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa menebak tanpa aku mengatakan jika Choi Siwon yang kuceritakan malam itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang tengah berdiri di depan sana.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Aku bertanya. Kyuhyun menoleh padaku. Tersenyum.

"Tidak sekarang. Kita nikmati acara ini." Kyuhyun menarik tanganku ke bibirnya.

Aku mengehela nafas. _Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Lee Sungmin._

Para tamu mulai bersemangat saat seseorang mengeluarkan guci antik berukuran sedang. Seorang pria Jepang berhasil memenangkannya seharga delapan ribu dollar. Hangeng dengan santai mengangkat papannya untuk tas kulit cantik buatan perancang dari Afrika. Suami Heechul itu menyebut tiga puluh ribu dollar sebagai penawaran. Aku hampir tersedak sementara yang lain menatapku geli. Ya Tuhan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya ada gelang bulgari yang sangat cantik." Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shindong itu memperlihatkannya pada kami.

Itu sangat cantik. Gelang rantai berwarna perak dengan ukiran mirip bunga anggrek disetiap titiknya. Ditengah ukiran bunga itu terdapat batu saphire berwarna biru yang berkilau. Itu sangat indah dan aku yakin harganya sangat mahal.

"Aku buka dengan harga lima ribu dollar."

"Enam ribu."

"Delapan ribu."

"Sepuluh ribu."

"Ya, Tuan Choi Siwon menawarnya dengan harga sepuluh ribu dollar." Shindong berseru senang. Ia memegang palu, bersiap-siap jika tidak ada lagi tawaran selanjutnya.

Aku menoleh pada Siwon. Jarak meja kami cukup jauh, dan dia mengenaliku. Oh my, dia mengenaliku.

"Tiga belas ribu dollar."

"Tiga belas ribu dollar, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Shindong kembali berseru riang. Aku menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Hangeng dan Yesung bertepuk tangan termasuk tuan Cho. Ryeowook dan Heechul hanya cekikikan melihatnya.

"Tenanglah, My jeans. Aku adalah pria kaya raya jika kau ingin tahu."

Aku mendengus. "Ya. Sepertinya begitu."

"Lima belas ribu dollar."

"Oh! Tuan Choi Siwon baru saja menawarnya dengan lima belas ribu dollar."

Ya Tuhan. Apa ini?

"Dua puluh ribu dollar." Kyuhyun mengangkat papannya. Tidak ada yang mencoba menawarnya kembali. Shindong mengetuk palunya setelah hitungan ketiga. Aku menganga. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan para pria ini dan uang?

"Apa kau gila?"

"Bukankah ini acara amal? Kau seharusnya bangga padaku."

Acara lelang berakhir sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Hangeng, Heechul, Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berdansa menikmati alunan musik klasik yang mengaung di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menemui teman-temannya saat Siwon datang menghampiri kami. Ia memberi ku waktu untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Siwon. Sebenarnya aku ingin ia tetap disampingku, ingin tetap memeluk pinggangku, mencium buku-buku jemariku. Tapi sebaiknya tidak.

"Hai, Sungmin. Lama tidak berjumpa, dan kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini."

"Terima kasih, Siwon. Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu. Kau juga tampan."

Seorang pelayan datang membawa dua gelas wine untuk kami. Aku mengambilnya dari tangan Siwon. Mengucap terima kasih sebelum pria berseragam hitam putih itu pergi.

"Jadi, kau berkencan dengan bungsu keluarga Cho?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

"Sebenarnya aku berharap untuk bisa bersamamu lagi setelah aku kembali. Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat." Siwon meraih tanganku lalu mengecupnya.

Aku tersenyum kaku lalu menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Ya Tuhan, aku akan melompat girang karena perlakuannya padaku. Tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Kyuhyun datang di hidupku dan mengambil hatiku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri memperhatikan kami dari ujung ruangan ini sambil memegang gelas winenya. Tatapannya begitu dingin. Sial, aku benci itu.

"Maaf, Siwon. Tapi mungkin kita bisa berteman."

"Ya. Berteman."

"Apa kau masih tinggal di rumah yang dulu?"

"Ya." Aku berdeham. " Maksudku tidak. Aku tinggal berasama Kyuhyun."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu."

"Aku juga. Ceritanya panjang."

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku."

Aku tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku mengunjungimu suatu hari nanti?"

"Tentu, kurasa Kyuhyun tidak akan keberatan."

Aku bersyukur karena topik kami berganti membicarakan pesta amal ini. Kyuhyun datang tak lama kemudian. Ia memeluk pinggulku lalu memberiku kecupan di pipi.

"Hai sayang." Kyuhyun menyapaku.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati mengobrol dengan pacarku."

Dahiku mengerut.

"Ya. Kami hanya mengobrol ringan. Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik. Kau beruntung memilikinya, bung."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku harus mengajaknya pergi. Keluargaku sedang menunggu kami."

"Tentu. Senang bertemu kalian disini." Siwon menoleh padaku. "Ku harap suatu saat kita bisa minum teh bersama."

Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ya tentu."

.

.

.

Kami sampai di apartemen sekitar pukul 12. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan saat perjalanan. Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam, tapi tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku. Mencium jemariku sesekali.

Aku melepas gaunku membiarkannya jatuh di kakiku lalu melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikanku dari pintu kamar, menyilangkan tangannya bersandar di bibir pintu.

Kyuhyun mendekatiku, memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di tengkukku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil mencium bahuku.

"Aku? Bukankah kau yang terus mendiamkanku. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Ia membalikan tubuhku sehingga kami berhadapan. Aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Maafkan aku." Tangannya meraih wajahku. Mengecup bibirku cukup lama. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa takut kehilanganmu. Itu saja."

Aku menghela nafas, menangkup kedua tangannya di pipiku. "Apa karena Siwon?"

"Mungkin. Aku takut kau kembali padanya dan meninggalkanku."

"Kau berlebihan." Aku menepis tangannya.

"Kau menganggapnya seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada Kyu. Siwon hanya masa laluku. Dan kau adalah kehidupanku saat ini. Apa kata-kata itu belum cukup untukmu?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kau bicara apa? Apa kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak." Tangannya mencengkram kuat lenganku. Mendorong tubuhku membentur lemari cukup keras. "Tidak. Aku bilang tidak."

Aku meringis sakit. Kepalaku terasa berat. Bayangan Jungmo saat memukuliku kembali berputar seperti kaset rusak. "Kau membuatku takut."

Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya di lenganku. Menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memelukku erat. "Maafkan aku." Wajahnya tenggelam di leherku yang terbuka.

Aku menunduk, hampir menangis. "Percayalah. Siwon hanya masa laluku. Kami sudah berakhir."

Kyuhyun mendongak menemukan bibirku. Mataku terpejam, bibirnya menekan bibirku, menghisapnya kuat membuatku mendesah.

Ya Tuhan, aku mungkin bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan berciuman dengannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menurun membelai milikku yang masih tertutup celana dalam, menusuknya membuatku bergerak gelisah. Sial, aku menyukainya.

Nafasku memendek setelah Kyuhyun membuatku datang hanya dengan jemarinya. Kepalaku terkulai di bahu Kyuhyun. Membiarkannya menciumi pundakku.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Otot perut bawahku mengencang seketika melihat tatapannya yang bergairah. Nafasnya memburu dan hangat.

"Aku disini."

Ia tersenyum. Melumat bibirku sebelum membiarkanku membuka pakaiannya. Aku membuka kemejanya, membuangnya asal entah kemana. Kyuhyun mengerang saat aku menyentuh miliknya dari luar. Wajah kesakitan yang menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum geli, melepas sabuk, menarik turun resleting celananya. Kyuhyun-ku yang seksi.

"Sekarang giliranku." Kyuhyun mengangkatku. Kakiku berada di pinggulnya. Ia membaringkanku diatas ranjang. Menindihku, menemukan bibirku penuh nafsu.

Tangannya melepas bra dan celana dalamku tanpa melepas tautan bibir kami. Ia begitu pandai melakukannya. Aku mendesah saat ia meremas dadaku. Menciumnya juga memainkan lidah di sana. Pandanganku menggelap menikmati sentuhannya. Ya Tuhan, pria ini membuatku gila.

"Maafkan aku." Jarinya menyusuri perutku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak akan."

"Aku milikmu." Aku mendesah merasakan jarinya semakin menurun menggoda milikku. Ini sangat menyiksa.

"Kyu."

"Ya, cantik."

"Aku mengingkanmu. Oh sial! jangan berhenti."

Tangan Kyuhyun membelai paha dalamku. Pinggulku bergerak tak karuan. Aku sudah merasa sangat basah. Aku menginginkannya di dalamku.

"Kyu. Berhenti menggodaku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?"

"Sialan. Aku ingin kau."

"Kau membuatku sangat bergairah."

Ia berhenti. Itu membuatku bernafas lega dan juga kecewa. Aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun merobek sesuatu sebelum menindihku kembali. Aku belum memutuskan untuk mengkonsumsi pil. Akan kupikirkan secepatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Aku menjerit saat Kyuhyun menghentakan miliknya di milikku. Sial, ini terasa penuh dan hangat. Aku meremas kuat bahunya saat Kyuhyun mulai bergerak diatasku. Ia begitu luar biasa dan nikmat. Bibirnya menemukan bibirku saat aku membenamkan jemariku di rambutnya yang tebal. Pria ini membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan namaku sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia masih tertidur lelap seperti bayi. Pemandangan yang selalu ingin ku lihat setiap paginya.

Aku merangkak turun mencari sesuatu yang bisa ku pakai dari dalam lemari. Kelas dosen Kim di mulai pukul 10 nanti. Masih ada waktu untuk membuat sarapan.

Tidak ada banyak bahan yang bisa ku masak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Aku memutar musik dari I-podku. Mulai menari seperti orang sinting saat Ellie goulding mulai menyanyi. Aku sering melakukannya bersama Eunhyuk. Aku merindukannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku membuat nasi goreng "

Aku tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di meja makan. Hanya mengenakan boxer. Ya Tuhan, ia sangat seksi. Aku bisa saja membuka kakiku di meja makan untuknya. Persetan dengan makan pagi.

"Tarian yang bagus."

Aku melotot padanya. "Sial. Kau melihatnya?"

"Aku akan menyesal jika melewatkan itu."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku mendengus sambil membawa dua piring nasi goreng.

"Bisa kita berhenti membicarakannya. Sarapan sudah matang dan aku ada kelas jam 10 nanti. Kau tidak ada kelas?"

Ia menggeleng. Mulai menyuap nasi gorengnya.

"Aku ada urusan hari ini. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa pulang bersama Eunhyuk."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu padaku berkali-kali."

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Siwon kembali?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Meminum kopiku mengabaikan tatapan aneh Eunhyuk. Setelah kelas berakhir, kami sengaja bertemu di cafe dekat kampus untuk secangkir hot americano dan hot chocolate.

"Apa ada yang salah? Dia kembali ke negerinya sendiri. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk mendengus. Melemparkan tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Well, aku tahu Siwon adalah cinta pertamamu, Min. Maksudku seseorang yang mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Bukan seperti Jungmo. Dan hubungan kalian berakhir hanya karena masalah kecil. Apa kau yakin perasaanmu sudah hilang sepenuhnya?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya memastikan."

"Tidak, Hyuk. Siwon hanya masalalu untukku."

"Masalalu yang indah."

"Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Ya. Hanya masalalu. Aku harap begitu."

"Kau ini berada di pihakku atau tidak? Kau seperti meragukanku."

"Aku di pihakmu, sayang. Selamanya akan ada di pihakmu. Hanya saja..." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku khawatir hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun menjadi rusak hanya karena masalalu indahmu itu."

"Itu terdengar kau tidak menyukai Siwon."

"Oh ya? itu hanya perasaanmu."

"Mungkin karena Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baik Donghae."

"Oh sayang, demi Tuhan tidak ada yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu. Aku masih ingat saat tubuhmu memar penuh luka akibat ulah Jungmo brengsek itu. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak datang menolongmu, aku tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan diriku karena sudah membiarkanmu sendiri di rumah. Aku seperti berhutang budi padanya. Dan aku bisa melihat, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, Min."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Berhentilah bicara, kau sangat berisik." Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidur dengan Kyuhyun, tinggal bersamanya, dan ingin mengajaknya ke rumah saat perayaan chuseok nanti. Jangan meragukan cintaku padanya."

"Wow."

Sudut bibirku terangakat membentuk senyuman. Aku memang akan mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada orang tuaku saat perayaan chuseok nanti. Bagaimanapun orang tuaku harus tahu, dengan siapa aku berkencan.

"Baiklah, lepaskan tanganku sebelum orang-orang akan mengira kita adalah pasangan yang terhalang restu."

Aku bersuara seperti orang muntah sambil menepis tangannya. Eunhyuk terbahak. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Kami sudah seperti orang gila.

Ponselku bergetar saat kami memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. Satu pesan dari nomor yang tidak ku kenal.

 _Apa kau ada waktu? Bolehkan aku mentraktirmu secangkir teh? (Siwon)_

Aku menahan nafasku lalu melirik Eunhyuk sekilas. Ya Tuhan bagaimana pria ini bisa mendapat nomor ponselku? Haruskah aku menerima tawarannya? Aku yakin, Eunhyuk tidak senang mendengar jika Siwon mengajakku minum teh. Dan aku menyanggupinya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak. Aku lupa jika siang ini aku ada janji dengan Soojin. Kau keberatan jika aku pergi sekarang?"

Ya Tuhan. Hyuk, maafkan aku.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula Donghae sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku akan pulang bersamanya."

Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti malam."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Aku menuju alamat cafe yang Siwon kirimkan padaku. Entah apa yang membuatku mengiyakan ajakannya. Aku seperti menghianati perkataanku sendiri. Sial, mungkin Eunhyuk benar. Tidak, aku hanya ingin pertemanan kami tidak terputus. Hanya itu. Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu Kyuhyun, aku bahkan berbohong pada Eunhyuk. Aku akan melakukan pengakuan dosa malam nanti.

"Nona, ini cafe yang nona maksud."

Suara supir taksi menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku melihat bangunan klasik persis di samping taksi ini berhenti. Aku mengucap terima kasih setelah membayar ongkos taksi. Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat aku mendorong pintu. Tempat ini tidak cocok di sebut cafe, bahkan aku tidak melihat satupun meja dan kursi di sana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"Temanku memintaku datang kemari. Siwon, Choi Siwon."

"Anda sudah di tunggu, mari saya antar."

Pandanganku terus memperhatikan tempat ini. Saat pelayan bertubuh ramping itu mengajakku melewati sebuah lorong, aku baru percaya jika tempat ini adalah cafe. Terdapat ruang-ruang kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri lorong. Di rancang seperti restoran jepang bercampur gaya klasik ala eropa. Sangat mengesankan.

"Disini."

Pelayan itu berhenti di depan ruangan yang tertutup. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Saya akan pergi sekarang."

Aku menggeser sedikit pintu kayu dengan perlahan. Siwon tidak sendiri. Seseorang duduk membelakangiku. Pria itu terlihat tidak asing.

Mungkin itu teman bisnisnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.

"Kau berhasil, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun?

"Aku tahu, kau yang membuatku pergi dari Korea. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk merebut Sungmin." Suara Siwon terdengar sangat sinis. Membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosongmu, Siwon. Kau hanya membuang waktuku." Ya Tuhan. Suara itu. Suara Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?

"Kau bisa merebut Sungmin dariku. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti Sungmin kembali padaku."

"Brengsek! Tutup mulutmu. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Ternyata kau menyukai perempuan yang pernah tidur dengan pria lain, ya?"

"Sialan! Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Choi Siwon yang kau tatap bukan lagi Choi Siwon yang dulu. Derajat kita hampir sama sekarang. Kau bahkan rela membuat jabatan tinggi itu menjadi milikku hanya demi perempuan seperti Sungmin."

"Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin. Tapi kau tahu, uang adalah segalanya. Jadi keputusanku meninggalkan Sungmin tidaklah salah. Dia tidak bisa melupakanku. Aku akan kembali merebutnya darimu. Dan kau, hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang pecundang."

"Brengsek! Cukup! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya hah?"

Aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku. Demi Tuhan, aku seperti orang tolol yang dibodohi mereka. Aku membuka lebar pintu itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan. Ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat terkejut, berbeda dengan Siwon. Pria itu terlihat tenang. Sial! Aku benci dua pria ini. Sialan.

"Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mempermainkanku?" Aku menatap sinis Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian.

"Tidak ada yang mempermainkanmu." Aku menepis tangan Kyuhyun di lenganku.

"Persetan! aku sudah mendengar semuanya."

"Sekarang kau tahu, Min. Kekasihmu adalah maniak yang mengerikan." Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya. Mendekap tangannya menatapku.

"Oh ya? Kau bahkan meninggalkanku hanya karena jabatan. Sialan. Mengapa aku bisa mengenal kalian berdua." Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku melangkah mundur saat Kyuhyun ingin meraih tubuhku. Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya aku ingin Kyuhyun memelukku, mengecup keningku dan mengatakan jika ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sial, Tidak!

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan ini. Mengajakku kemari juga mengundang Sungmin. Dasar brengsek."

Kyuhyun menarik kerah Siwon mendaratkan pukulan keras di wajahnya. Aku menjerit melihat Siwon jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku tahu Siwon tidak akan diam sebelum membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan luka yang sama.

Bugh!

Aku semakin menjerit. Terjatuh di lantai kayu dan terus menangis. "Berhenti. Aku mohon berhenti."

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Kita bisa membicarakannya."

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan menyentuhku."

.

.

TBC

Hay apa kabar?

Saya kembali. Pendek? iya maaf. Saya cuma punya ini buat Bab 5. Kkk

Updatenya lama banget? Ya begitulah. Tapi saya masih niat banget buat update loh. Fic ini ngga akan saya buat panjang. Nanti jatuhnya malah menye-menye. hahaha

Ayo di review lagi.

Love

AnissaLee


	7. BAB 6

Hay. Apa kabar? Saya kembali.

Maaf baru bisa update. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya update dua chapter sekaligus ya. Itu berarti fanfic ini tamat di Bab ke 7.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan menunggu fanfic ini di lanjut. Saya sayang kalian semua.

Happy Reading guys~

.

.

.

BAB 6

.

.

.

Aku benci menjadi cengeng. Tapi air mata sialan ini seakan menertawakanku dan terus mengalir tidak tahu malu. Aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengejarku setelah membuat hidung Siwon kembali berdarah. Mungkin. Karena aku hanya mendengar suara pukulan dari sana.

Aku langsung mendapatkan taksi tanpa harus menunggu. Sialan, ini seperti dalam drama yang menyedihkan. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau malah menyesal. Aku ingin jauh dari Kyuhyun, tapi aku juga ingin ada di pelukannya. Aku sepertinya mulai membenci diriku sendiri.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit taksi ini hanya membawaku berputar-putar di kota Seoul. Aku tidak tahu kemana harus pergi. Kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun adalah pilihan terakhir yang ada di kepalaku. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin kembali kerumah. Ia pasti mencariku kesana.

"Nona, kemana saya harus mengantar anda? Dari tadi anda hanya meminta saya untuk tetap jalan tanpa tujuan."

"Jalan saja dulu, pak."

Supir itu hanya mengangguk.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, aku melihat ke arah papan penunjuk jalan.

Stasiun.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke stasiun, pak."

Lima belas menit kemudian aku tiba di stasiun. Aku melangkah gontai seperti orang bodoh. Berdiri di tengah antrian pembelian tiket kereta menuju Busan. Ya, aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun atau... tidak.

Aku merogoh saku mengambil ponselku. Persetan dengan pesan-pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat jemariku bergerak mencari nomor seseorang. Menghubunginnya tanpa harus berfikir dua kali.

"Hallo, Kangin."

.

.

.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku terlihat sembab. Aku tertidur sepanjang perjalanan menuju Busan. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Terakhir kali aku kemari sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Busan kota yang cukup menyenangkan.

Aku menghampiri Kangin yang tengah berdiri menungguku. Ia merentangkan tangannya, menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat dan juga kecupan di keningku.

Kangin. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku ini adalah kakak tiriku. Ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Setelah lulus kuliah, Kangin memutuskan untuk tinggal di Busan dan bekerja disini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Kesibukan membuatnya jarang pulang kerumah beberapa tahun ini.

"Hai, Sweety. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku membalas pelukannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kedengarannya buruk."

Aku hanya mengedikan bahu. Kami tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Jarak rumah Kangin tak begitu jauh. Tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit kami sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mendadak ingin tinggal disini? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Aku mengangguk. Menekuk kedua kakiku, menyandarkan daguku diatas lutut. Aku sudah berganti pakaian. Aku bersyukur pernah meninggalkan beberapa pakaianku disini.

"Ya. Itu sangat memalukan."

"Pacar?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Begitulah."

Kangin hanya mengangguk paham. Ia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil dua minuman kaleng. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari tempat dudukku. Kangin memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan juga wajah yang tampan. Ia adalah seorang arsitek yang hebat. Ekspresi wajahnya memang terlihat angkuh, tapi ia memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Aku berani bertaruh jika banyak wanita yang ingin tidur bersamanya. Bahkan Eunhyuk pernah naksir pada Kangin.

"Apa ada pihak ketiga?"

"Tidak... Eum maksudku iya."

Kangin mengangkat alisnya. Aku membasahi bibirku. "Bukan seorang wanita jalang. Tapi pria brengsek."

Kangin menyemburkan minuman dimulutnya dan terbatuk. "Sialan. Kau berkencan dengan seorang homo?"

Aku melotot melempar bantal sofa padanya. "Kyuhyun bukan seorang homo. Sialan kau."

"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun." Ia masih terbatuk sambil menepuk dadanya. "Ya ku pikir dia itu..." Aku menatapnya tajam. "Oke, oke, jadi yang kau maksud pria brengsek itu yang seperti apa?"

"Aku dulu berkencan dengan Siwon."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Aku dan Siwon putus karena ia harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya di luar negeri. Tapi itu hanya omong kosong."

Aku berhenti lalu menoleh padanya. "Lanjutkan." Ucapnya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ini mungkin tidak penting. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah pria kaya yang mempunyai kekuasaan. Ia bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menawarkan jabatan tinggi pada Siwon."

"Pria itu memilih jabatannya dan memutuskan hubungan kami." Aku melanjutkan dan hampir menangis. Kangin meraih tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Ia membiarkanku menangis dipelukannya.

"Jadi?"

"Kyuhyun membohongiku. Aku pikir mereka tidak saling kenal, aku juga menceritakan tentang masalaluku dengan Siwon padanya. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyunlah yang membuatku putus dengan Siwon."

"Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan?"

"Tidak. Aku langsung pergi."

"Kenapa? Bukankah Kyuhyun berhak menjelaskan sesuatu padamu?"

"Semua sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi."

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya."

"Sementara." Kangin menyahut.

Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Kau mungkin hanya butuh waktu. Tinggalah disini sampai kapanpun kau mau. Tapi kau harus ingat, lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih." Aku melepas pelukannya. "Kaosmu basah."

Kangin menunduk melihat kaos biru yang ia kenakan. Aku mengernyit jijik melihat bekas air mata bercampur air hidungku disana. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku menangis seperti anak kecil di pelukan Kangin. Mungkin sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak masalah. Kau yang cuci besok."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

"Sedikit." Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Aku tidak tahu jika para pria masih menyimpan benda seperti itu disaku mereka.

"Aku serius. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya, sayang. Setelah itu, kau boleh memintaku untuk membunuhnya jika kau mau. Kau mau aku membunuh Siwon terlebih dulu atau Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak!" Aku melotot padanya. Kangin menahan senyumnya. Ia mengedikan bahunya, menyilangkan tangan, mengangkat kakinya diatas meja. Sial, aku meresponnya berlebihan. "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Aku bangun pukul tujuh pagi, kepalaku masih sedikit berat membuatku enggan beranjak dari kasur. Perutku mengeluarkan suara saat mencium aroma mentega dari luar. Kangin pasti sedang membuat sarapan. Ia pandai memasak.

Aku menggosok gigiku, mencuci muka, lalu mencepol asal rambutku keatas.

"Kau menyedihkan, Lee Sungmin. Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Setelah puas mengejek bayangan diriku di cermin. Aku menyusul Kangin didapur. Ia sedang memanggang bacon sambil mendengarkan musik dari I-pod nya. Lagu Sugar milik Maroon5 mengingatkanku pada Eunhyuk. Aku merindukannya.

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun. Duduklah, makanan sebentar lagi siap."

Aku masih berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

"Ambil saja di kamarku. Ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

"Aku sengaja mematikannya."

Aku memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah mengambil ponsel Kangin. Beruntung pria itu menyimpan nomor Eunhyuk. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menghafal nomor. Bahkan nomor ponselku sendiri aku tidak hafal.

 _"Hallo."_ Eunhyuk menjawab setelah nada sambung ketiga.

"Hyuk, ini aku Sungmin."

 _"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin. Kau Sungmin temanku kan? mengapa kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku hah? Kau menelpon dari ponsel Kangin ya? Kau bersamanya?"_

Aku memutar mataku. "Memangnya Sungmin siapa lagi."

 _"Kau membuatku khawatir. Kau tidak dirumah, juga tidak di apartemen Kyuhyun."_

Aku menghela nafasku. Menekuk kedua lututku lalu memeluknya. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa Kyuhyun menemuimu?"

 _"Tentu saja."_

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar Eunhyuk mencebikan bibirnya kesal. "Lalu?"

" _Lalu kau membuatku kesal. Kau bilang ada janji dengan Soojin. Tapi kau malah menemui Siwon. Sial, siapa yang mengajarimu berbohong?"_

"Maafkan aku."

 _"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun. Dia sangat kacau, Min. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu. Bukan main pergi begitu saja."_

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya."

 _"Kalau tidak mau melihatnya, setidaknya kau aktifkan ponselmu. Dan biarkan dia bicara."_

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku belum siap, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafasnya. Aku mendengar suara Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk dengan siapa kekasihnya itu menelpon.

"Hyuk, kau tidak boleh memberitahu Kyuhyun jika aku berada di rumah Kangin."

" _Mengapa tidak boleh?"_

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

Eunhyuk berdecak. _"Baiklah. Kau mungkin memang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama lari dari masalah."_

"Aku tidak lari dari masalah." Aku mendengus.

" _Ya. Terserah kau saja. Aku menyayangimu, Min. Kau tahu pasti dimana kau bisa menemukan seseorang untuk berbagi."_

"Terima kasih, Hyuk. Aku juga menyayangimu."

.

.

Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan hariku dengan berdiam diri di kamar. Kangin sedang pergi, sepertinya berkencan mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan. Aku memandangi ponselku yang tergeletak malang di atas meja. Mungkin ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Aku harus mengaktifkan ponselku.

Tidak.

Iya.

Astaga iya!

Aku mengambil ponselku mengaktifkannya kemudian. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika menghidupkan ponsel memakan waktu yang lama. Ku rasa itu hanya lima belas detik. Bukan, itu lima belas jam. Sial, mengapa aku menjadi gugup.

21 Pesan dan 17 panggilan tidak terjawab. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak memiki teman sebanyak itu. 16 pesan dari Kyuhyun, dan sisanya dari Eunhyuk, Taemin, dan juga Kangin yang belum sempat kubaca.

Aku menarik nafasku sebelum membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Semua isi pesan itu hampir sama. Kata maaf, dan menanyakan keberadaanku. Air mataku dengan lancang mulai mengalir. Bodoh. Aku menangis hanya karena membaca pesannya. Bahkan aku merindukan pria yang sudah membohongiku.

Ponselku bergetar. Kyuhyun. Itu Kyuhyun. Perlahan aku menggeser tanda hijau menjawab telponnya.

" _Sungmin."_

Aku hanya diam. Dadaku terasa sakit mendengar suaranya. Bukan, ini bukan karena Kyuhyun sudah membohongiku. Tapi karena aku menghianati egoku. Aku ingin bersamanya.

" _Sungmin."_

 _"Sungmin, kau menjawabku? kau mendengarku kan?"_

 _"Sungmin. Ku mohon dengarkan aku."_

Pip!

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Aku meringkuk seperti anak anjing setelah melempar asal ponselku. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Berjam-jam menangis membuatku ingin berendam air hangat. Badanku sedikit pegal dan kepalaku terasa berputar. Mungkin sedikit menambah aroma terapi bisa menguranginya.

Aku menyetel pemanas air menambahkan jel sabun milik Kangin kedalamnya. Aroma mint. Persis seperti milik Kyuhyun. Aku melepas semua pakaianku dan mulai berendam didalam bak. Hangat dan menenangkan. Aku mulai tidak waras dan membayangkan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitku, menyusurinya dari bahu hingga kepusatku membuatku mendesah menyebut namanya. Aku menyentuh milikku, membayangkan Kyuhyunlah yang melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah masturbasi sebelumnya, dan ini membuatku gila. Aku semakin liar, mendesah keras menyebut nama Kyuhyun ketika aku mencapai kepuasan.

Aku beranjak saat air semakin mendingin. Membilas tubuhku dengan air shower kemudian. Kangin kembali saat aku sedang berpakaian. Ini masih pukul delapan, bukankah masih terlalu sore?

"Kau pulang? Mengapa cepat sekali."

"Aku hanya pergi untuk mengisi bensin lalu ke super market."

"Ku pikir kau pergi berkencan."

Kangin terkekeh. Ia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil air mineral. "Aku sedang tidak berkencan."

Aku berjalan keruang tengah. Kangin mengekoriku. "Bagaimana dengan perempuan yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Si super model."

"Maksudmu Leeteuk? Dia hanya one night stand."

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Kau sudah tua, seharusnya kau mencari wanita yang tepat untuk menjadi istrimu."

Kangin tertawa. "Ya ya. Aku memang sudah tua." Ia meluruskan kakinya lalu menatapku. "Omong-omong, ada pria yang ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Hah? Siapa?" Suaraku terdengar bergetar. Sial, Kangin pasti menertawanku.

"Aku bertemu dengannya diluar. Temui saja, dia tidak ingin masuk padahal aku sudah menawarkannya."

Siapa?

Sial, sial, sial. Apa itu Kyuhyun? Bukankah aku sudah meminta Eunhyuk untuk tidak mengatakan padanya. Aku menarik panjang nafasku. Oke, mungkin orang lain. tapi siapa?

Aku bergegas keluar. Mobil sedan hitam terparkir didepan gerbang. Seseorang berdiri menyender di badan mobil membelakanginku. Cahanya lampu jalan membuatku melihat jelas sosok tinggi itu. Aku mengenalnya.

"Siwon?"

Siwon membalikan tubuhnya. Tersenyum menyapaku.

"Hai."

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Bertemu dengan mu."

Aku tersenyum congkak. "Well, kau sudah bertemu denganku 'kan? Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Kita harus bicara." Siwon menahanku pergi. Tangannya menggenggam kuat tanganku. "Maafkan aku."

Aku menyentak tangannya lalu menghela nafas. "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Anggap kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Oke, oke, tapi kau harus mendengarkanku dulu. setelah itu kau boleh menganggap kita tidak saling kenal. Please, i am so sorry, Min."

Aku mendengus.

Dugh!

"Ahh! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku?"

"Itu untuk pria brengsek sepertimu."

Dugh!

"Aww, Min. kenapa kau menendangku lagi?"

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah membuat hidung Kyuhyun berdarah."

Aku membuka pintu samping mobil kemudinya. Udara semakin dingin, aku tidak ingin menggigil saat mendengarkannya bicara. Siwon tersenyum melihatku duduk di mobilnya. Ia bergegas masuk, duduk di bangku kemudi lalu menyalangkan mesin juga penghangat mobil.

Siwon menanyakan kabarku. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Kau tahu, Min. Semua yang ku katakan pada Kyuhyun hari itu tidak bohong."

"Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus tahu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang sudah menyukaimu dari dulu. Entahlah, mungkin sejak pertama kalian bertemu?"

Itu sudah sangat lama. Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat pertandingan bola basket. Aku menonton pertandingannya.

"Dia tahu kau sedang berkencan denganku. Jadi ya begitulah, dia menginginkanmu tapi dengan cara yang salah."

"Kau memutuskanku, Siwon!"

Siwon terkekeh. "Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku memutuskanmu. Jabatan dan pekerjaan itu adalah impianku. Walau terdengar licik, tapi itu adalah kesempatan untukku. Tapi selain itu, aku tahu Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku membiarkanmu menjadi miliknya. Aku melepasmu pada orang yang tepat."

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat itu. Kau membuatku kacau karena memutuskanku begitu saja."

"Kau tidak menyukai hubungan jarak jauh." Siwon menyela. "Hubungan kita saat itu memang sudah hambar. Aku tahu kau mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Saat kita tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang berkencan. Kau terlihat selalu memikirkan itu. Kau tidak menganggapku disampingmu, Min. Kau berubah, menjadi lebih pendiam."

Aku menahan nafasku. Yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar. Dari mana pria itu bisa tahu. Aku menggigit kecil bibirku. Merasa sedikit bersalah padanya.

"Kau ingat saat hari ulang tahunmu? aku memberimu bunga. Tapi sebenarnya itu dari Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

Aku menganga.

"Tapi kalung yang kuberikan itu asli dariku. Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Mungkin." Aku menguburnya. Batinku melanjutkan.

Siwon tersenyum.

"Saat aku menjemputmu, aku menemukan bunga di depan rumahmu. Ada sebuah kartu disana dan itu dari Kyuhyun. Tapi aku membuangnya."

Kyuhyun menaruh bunga di depan rumah?

Siwon tertawa keras. "Well, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun, Min. Dia mencintaimu."

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau sangat berbeda dengan Siwon yang kemarin lusa kutemui. Kau bahkan sengaja menjebak Kyuhyun."

"Bukan menjebak. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku ingin bermain-main."

"Sialan."

Aku menamparnya.

Ia meringis sakit mengusap bekas tamparanku dipipi kirinya. "Itu balasan karena kau membuang kartu milik Kyuhyun."

Siwon tertawa lalu mengacak rambut depanku. Aku keluar dari mobilnya. Siwon menurunkan kaca jendela melihatku. "Kau akan kembali ke Seoul 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah. Aku membencimu." Aku berteriak tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu disini?"

Aku berbalik melotot padanya. Tentu saja itu Eunhyuk. Siapa lagi? Hanya Eunhyuk yang tahu kemana aku pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

Siwon tertawa keras. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya. Aku hendak membuka pintu tapi Kangin sudah lebih dulu membukannya dari dalam. "Butuh bantuan? Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Aku memutar mata. "Kau sangat manis. Terima kasih bantuannya."

.

.

NEXT


	8. BAB 7

BAB 7

.

.

.

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Membuatkan sarapan juga kopi hitam kesukaan Kangin. Tiga hari berada disini membuatku merasa lebih baik. Ya, setidaknya mencoba merasa lebih baik. Kemarin Kangin mengajakku ke pantai. Aku menikmatinya walau sebenarnya pikiranku tidak seutuhnya berada disana.

Aku akan kembali ke Seoul -rumah- hari ini. Mereka benar, aku seharusnya mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, bukan malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Tapi entahlah, aku hanya belum siap bertemu dengannya.

"Aku mencium bau enak."

Aku berbalik setelah mematikan kompor. Kangin sedang berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia masih menggunakan kaos singlet dan celana pendek mempertontonkan otot lengan dan kakinya. Dia memiliki badan yang menggiurkan. Itulah mengapa banyak wanita yang ingin tidur dengannya.

"Aku membuat omelette dan kentang goreng." Aku berkata sambil membawa dua piring ke meja makan.

"Aku suka itu." Ia menyesap kopinya. "Jadi, kau akan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

"Kau keberatan ya aku tinggal disini?"

Kangin tertawa. Ia memasukan kentang kedalam mulutnya. "Bukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin adik tercantikku menjadi seorang pengecut. Menghindar dari sebuah masalah."

"Taemin akan memukulmu jika mendengarnya."

"Taemin tetap adik tercantikku yang pertama. Kau yang ke dua."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Omong-omong kau pulang saat perayaan chuseok nanti kan?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Kau?"

"Tentu saja."

Kangin beranjak menyetel musik, menghubungkan i-podnya pada speaker. Suara Justin Derulo terdengar menyanyikan lagu Marry Me. Kami memiliki selera musik yang sama.

"Mengapa semalam kau tidak langsung bilang jika yang mencariku itu Siwon?"

"Kejutan, sayang."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Semalam aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia memang akan kemari. Siwon sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Aku mengedikan bahuku tak peduli.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Min. Jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku jika kau ada masalah. Tapi sekali lagi, lari tidak akan menyelesaikan sebuah masalah."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Kami tersenyum. Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Kangin. Dia sangat perhatian pada adik-adiknya walau aku bukanlah adik kandungnya. Kuharap ia segera menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk menjadi istrinya kelak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun nanti."

"Kau tidak kekantor?"

"Aku akan membolos untukmu."

.

.

Sore harinya aku sudah tiba di Seoul. Aku masih belum mengaktifkan ponselku dan aku juga tidak memberitahu Eunhyuk jika aku sudah pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung merapihkan kamar. Hampir satu bulan aku tidak berada disini. Aku merindukan kamarku walau sebenarnya aku lebih merindukan Kyuhyun. Oh, lupakan.

Aku mengaktifkan ponselku setelah selesai merapikan kamar. Sial, aku menjadi gugup saat menunggu ponselku menyala. Hanya ada pesan dari Kangin dan Eunhyuk. Tidak ada satupun pesan ataupun pesan suara dari Kyuhyun. Aku menghela nafas, melemparkan tubuhku berbaring di kasur. Menunggu ponselku berdering seperti orang tolol.

"Haruskah aku menelponnya?"

Aku menggeleng berkali-kali. Mengambil bantal lalu mengubur dalam-dalam wajahku disana. "Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu, Lee Sungmin."

Satu jam berlalu tapi tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan masuk. Aku menghela nafas, menggerakan jariku mengetik pesan untuk Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang belum sempat kubalas. Aku mengatakan jika aku sudah sampai di Seoul sore tadi dan tidak perlu membalas pesanku karena aku ingin tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi 'Ping' dari ponselku.

 _From : Eunhyuk_

 _Aku tidak percaya kau akan tidur. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah kembali. Besok aku akan kesana. Kau istirahat lah._

Aku memutar mataku. Eunhyuk memang tak pernah mendengarkanku. Ya, dia memang benar. Aku memang tidak akan tidur, ini masih jam delapan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencuci pakaian kotor dan membuat mie instan. Aku lapar.

Ponselku berdering saat aku sedang memasukan pakaian kedalam mesin cuci. Aku melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel. Aku tidak mengenal nomor itu jadi aku hanya membiarkannya terekam pada pesan suara.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur mengambil air. Meneguknya sambil memandangi ponselku sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan suara tadi.

" _Sungmin_."

Suara perempuan.

" _Ini aku Ryeowook. Kau sedang sibuk ya? Apa Kyuhyun memberitahumu jika hari ini dia ulang tahun? Kami membuat pesta kecil untuknya. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan. Sampai jumpa disana."_

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Jadi hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun?

Aku berlari ke kamar. Mengganti kaos dan celana pendek usangku dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas. Aku memakai jeans biru, tanktop hitam dan juga cardigan abu-abu. Oke ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku menyisir rambutku yang mendadak kusut dan menyebalkan. Mengoles lip gloss pada bibirku dan memakai bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Aku bergegas pergi setelah mematikan lampu dan memastikan kompor tidak menyala. Terima kasih karena aku tidak harus menunggu lama untuk mendapat taksi. Setengah jam kemudian, aku sampai di tempat sesuai alamat yang di berikan Ryeowook. Sebuah klub malam yang besar. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun pernah mengajakku kemari. Aku bergidik ngeri mengingat saat aku bertemu dengan Jungmo disana. Itu pengalaman yang buruk.

"Hai nona." Dua pria bertubuh besar menyapaku. Mereka seperti seorang satpam berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya. Eum, hai." Aku tersenyum. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ada keperluan apa?" Pria berambut ikal itu berkata. Wajahnya tidak terlalu serius, beda dengan pria satunya.

Hah? Bukankah ini termasuk tempat umum? Ini klub malam bukan istana presiden.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Maaf nona, anda pasti tahu peraturan di tempat ini dilarang menggunakan sandal jepit."

Hah?

Aku menunduk menatap jari-jariku yang terbuka. Eh? Mengapa aku tidak memakai sepatu?

"Hei. Aku mengenal bos kalian. Kau bisa ikut denganku kedalam jika tidak percaya."

"Maafkan kami. Itu sudah peraturan." Pria itu menarik lenganku menyeretku untuk pergi. Aku meringis sakit, cengkraman tangannya begitu kuat.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarku?" Aku meronta mencoba melepas cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan!"

Aku menoleh mencari pemilik suara berat itu. Itu suara Kyuhyun, aku sangat mengenalnya. Satpam bertubuh besar tadi langsung melepas cengkraman tangannya. Membungkukan sedikit badannya memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia pacarku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak tahu jika nona ini adalah kekasih anda. Nona ini memakai sandal. Jadi saya melarangnya masuk."

"Kau! Sekalipun dia tidak memakai apapun. Kau tidak berhak menyeretnya seperti itu!"

Pria itu meminta maaf lagi lalu menoleh padaku mengucapkan maaf. Aku hanya mendengus padanya.

"Cepat pergi dari pandanganku atau aku berubah pikiran dan membuat hidungmu berdarah."

Pria itu mengangguk patuh. Kembali berdiri di depan pintu klub seperti patung selamat datang. Menggelikan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menatap wajahnya lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kurus tapi masih tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Ia memotong sedikit rambutnya. Mengubah warnanya menjadi coklat yang lebih terang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ingin mematahkan tulangnya karena berani menyentuhmu."

"Aku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku memutar malas mataku. "Lagi pula dia hanya menyentuh lenganku, bukan bokongku."

"Stop, Sungmin!"

Aku hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Kau datang?"

"Ini hari ini ulang tahunmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia meraih tanganku lalu mengecupnya. "Jangan pergi lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Ya, setelah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tentu. Ayo masuk."

"Aku menggunakan sandal." Aku berkata cepat lalu menunduk menatap kakiku. Lihatlah, mengapa aku menjadi sebodoh ini. "Aku tidak mau masuk."

"Kau memiliki jari kaki dan kuku yang cantik. Aku suka melihatnya. Jadi, ayo masuk."

Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku. Persetan dengan sandal jepit. Tempat ini pandai membuat orang mabuk, jadi mereka tidak akan memperhatikan sandalku. Kami melangkah masuk melewati dua pria besar tadi. Suara musik dj yang memekakan telinga menyambut kami. Aku tidak melihat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Hanya ada Heechul, Hangeng, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Hai, cantik." Hangeng yang pertama kali menyapaku. Ia memberiku sebuah pelukan dan kecupan dipipi.

"Hai." Aku membalasnya.

"Kami sudah menunggu kalian. Pria yang berdiri disampingmu itu malah menelantarkan kami di pestanya." Ryeowook menggerutu kesal lalu memelukku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." Sahutku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Setelah pelukan kami terlepas, aku menyapa Heechul. Kami berpelukan dan juga mengobrol. Heechul terlihat sangat bahagia saat mengatakan dirinya ternyata tengah hamil. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Yesung juga memberiku sebuah pelukan. Aku menyukai mereka.

"Ku rasa aku dan Sungmin tidak ingin bergabung dengan kalian." Kyuhyun berkata. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Pria yang berulang tahun bebas melakukan apapun." Ucap Heechul.

"Ya ya ya." Imbuh Ryeowook.

Aku tersenyum canggung pada mereka. Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada dua wanita itu namun di balas dengusan geli oleh Ryeowook.

Ia mengajakku duduk di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari meja bar. Pelayan perempuan berpakaian ketat menghampiri kami. Aku mengernyit heran melihat rok mini yang hanya menutupi bokong jeleknya. Suaranya seperti di buat mendesah saat bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memesan margarita untukku dan wishky untuknya. Perempuan itu mengerling nakal mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun, dan pria itu balas mengedipkan mata padanya. Aku sepertinya muntah sedikit didalam mulutku.

Aku memperhatikannya berjalan. Kyuhyun mengikuti pandanganku. "Dia lebih mirip seperti jalang. Lihatlah pakaiannya yang kelewat seksi itu."

"Siapa bilang?" Kyuhyun menatapku. "Jeans robek-robek yang kau pakai ini jauh lebih seksi. Aku menyukainya."

"Aku tersanjung." Ucapku acuh.

Pelayan perempuan tadi datang membawa pesanan kami. Aku ingin menendang bokongnya. Kyuhyun memberi uang tip untuknya lalu mengatakan untuk tidak datang lagi ke meja kami. Dia tampak tidak senang lalu mencebikan bibirnya padaku sebelum pergi. Heh? yang benar saja.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya dari mana?"

"Kau dan Siwon."

Kyuhyun meneguk wishkynya.

"Siwon adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan ayahku. Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, bahkan kami pernah bekerja sama saat aku membantu ayah mengurus salah satu perusahaannya."

"Saat aku tahu Siwon berpacaran denganmu. Itu membuatku marah." Lanjutnya.

Aku masih terdiam. Jantungku seperti melompat turun satu tingkat kebawah. Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah lama menyukaiku?

"Aku melihat kalian sedang berkencan. Kau tahu? aku seperti ingin menonjoknya dan menyeretmu pergi."

"Tapi kau juga bersama seorang wanita saat itu." Aku menyela. Aku tidak akan lupa, saat itu wanita berambut pirang pendek sedang bergelayut di lengannya.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Dia yang menggodaku. Walaupun aku bersama wanita lain kau tetap tidak menghilang dari pikiranku."

Ia meneguk kembali wishkynya lalu melanjutkan. "Aku meminta pamanku untuk menawarkan Siwon jabatan dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Tapi kau terlihat sangat sedih setelah putus dengannya, butuh waktu dua tahun sampai akhirnya aku berani mendekatimu."

Aku tersenyum getir. Dua tahun?

"Kita sering bertemu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku bahkan melihat kearahkupun tidak."

Astaga! Aku melihatmu Kyu. Aku melihatmu! Sial, aku melakukannya diam-diam.

Kyuhyun meraih daguku. Mengecup bibirku singkat. "Maafkan aku. Aku melakukan hal bodoh itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Kau Milikku."

"Aku milikmu, Kyu." Aku berbisik di bibirnya.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Aku mengangguk. Bibirku menemukan bibir Kyuhyun. Kami kembali berciuman. Tangannya menekan tengkukku saat lidahnya mencoba masuk menyapa lidahku. Aku menyambutnya. Kyuhyun sangat pandai mencium. Bibirnya selalu membuat lututku melemas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Omong-omong selamat ulang tahun."

Ia tersenyum saat bibirku menyentuh pipi kanannya. "Terima kasih, sayang."

"Aku tidak membawa kado."

"Kau adalah kadoku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju toganya. Kyuhyun meraih nilai tertinggi di fakultasnya. Itu kejutan untukku karena aku tidak pernah tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah pria yang jenius. Priaku yang pintar dan juga seksi.

Donghae juga resmi menjadi sarjana hari ini. Aku sudah mengakuinya sejak awal jika Donghae memang tampan. Ia terlihat mempesona. Setelah acara kelulusan berakhir, aku, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengadakan pesta kecil sebagai perayaan. Sebenarnya pihak kampus juga membuat acara seperti itu. Tapi kami tidak begitu tertarik.

Kami berkumpul di apartemen Kyuhyun. Para pria sedang memasak sementara aku dan Eunhyuk hanya menikmati pemandangan indah itu dari sofa ruang tengah.

"Kita memiliki pacar yang luar biasa seksi, Min." Eunhyuk berbisik padaku.

Aku cekikikan mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar."

"Aku jadi membayangkan aku bercinta dengan Donghae di dapur."

Aku mendelik padanya. Memukul kepalanya dengan remot tv. "Dasar mesum."

Eunhyuk berdecak sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Kau ini sok polos sekali."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah melamun jorok."

"Hei, aku tidak melamun jorok."

"Terserah kau saja."

Eunhyuk menendang bokongku saat aku berdiri. Aku cekikan lalu berjalan mengambil wine yang kami beli tadi. Menuangnya kedalam gelas menatanya di meja makan. Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae membantu pria itu membuat saus krim. Kyuhyun sedang memanggang daging. Aku memperhatikannya dari meja makan. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, dua kancing teratasnya di biarkan terbuka. Sial, ada apa dengan pria dan dapur? mengapa mereka menjadi sangat seksi.

"Kalian luar biasa. Ini enak." Eunhyuk memuji saat kami mulai makan.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Mulai sekarang. Kalian yang memasak. Aku dan Sungmin cukup duduk manis sambil melihat kalian didapur." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Duduk manis tanpa busana?" Donghae bertanya lalu menyeringai. Ia melakukan tos dengan Kyuhyun. Aku memutar mataku bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk.

Setelah selesai makan, giliranku dan Eunhyuk yang bertugas mencuci piring. Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang mengobrol dan sesekali suara tawa terdengar. Aku dan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan piring kotor terakhir lalu bergabung dengan mereka. Membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas ranjang sekarang. Telanjang dan bercinta.

Kyuhyun menindihku, melumat bibirku cukup kasar. Aku meremas rambut belakangnya melampiaskan gairahku. Pria ini benar-benar memabukan.

Aku mendesah saat bibirnya berpindah menyentuh dadaku. Menghisapnya kuat membuat pandanganku semakin berkabur. Jarinya menurun menggoda milikku. Aku memekik ketika Kyuhyun mulai mendorongnya kedalam.

"Kyu. Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak, sayang."

Aku meleguh keras. Badanku sedikit melengkung keatas saat jemarinya bergerak didalamku.

"Kau benar-benar seksi, Min."

Kyuhyun membawaku klimaks hanya dengan gerakan jarinya. Ia memakaikan pengaman pada miliknya saat aku masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Sial, aku melewatkan sesuatu.

Ia kembali menindihku, menciumku lalu mulai memasuki perlahan. Aku mendesah di balik bungkaman bibirnya. Milikku terasa penuh dan hangat.

Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya pelan, sangat pelan. Ini begitu menyiksa. Dengan sengaja aku menggerakan pinggulku menggodanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku.

"Sudah tidak sabar, sayang?"

"Sial, jangan menggodaku, Kyu. Enghh."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Aku mengernyit meremas bahunya saat ia menyentak kuat miliknya didalamku. Ia bergerak cepat membawaku kembali klimaks bersamanya.

Ini luar biasa.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas. Kyuhyun menarik miliknya. Kembali memposisikannya di milikku. Aku meringis memeluk lehernya saat milik Kyuhyun sepenuhnya di dalamku.

"Ugh.. Kyu..hyun."

.

.

.

Kami berpelukan di balik selimut. Tidak memakai apapun. Aku menyadarkan kepalaku di dadanya dan dia menaruh dagunya diatas kepalaku. Tangannya bergerak naik turung mengusap punggungku. Aku menyukainya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

Ia terlihat tidak suka ketika aku melepas pelukannya. Aku mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam tas. Aku belum sempat memberinya kado ulang tahun, jadi aku akan memberikannya sebagai kado kelulusan juga. Aku kembali bergabung dengannya di ranjang lalu menyerahkan kotak kecil itu padanya.

"Ini kado untukmu."

Matanya melebar melihat kotak itu lalu menatapku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Min."

"Aku belum memberimu kado ulang tahun. Jadi aku memberikannya sekarang." Aku mencium bibirnya. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menemukan bibirku. Kami berciuman lagi cukup lama. " Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi demi Tuhan kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kau adalah kadoku."

"Kau hanya cukup berterima kasih saja."

Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Boleh aku membukanya?"

"Tentu."

Sebuah dasi hermes berwarna abu-abu bercorak polkadot kecil berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun sangat mempesona jika memakai dasi. Dan warna abu-abu sangat cocok dengannya.

"Ini sangat bagus."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat."

Kyuhyun kembali menciumku. Kami seperti tidak pernah puas jika menyangkut soal ini.

"Aku juga memiliki sesuatu untukmu."

Dahiku berkerut menatapnya bingung. "Hei. Ini adalah harimu."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkanku. Ia menarik laci nakas mengambil kotak persegi panjang berlapis kain beludru berwarna biru.

"Kau masih ingat gelang ini? Aku sengaja memenangkannya untukmu."

Aku menganga. Itu gelang bvlgary di acara lelang waktu itu, dan Kyuhyun memberikannya padaku. Itu sangat mahal. Aku bahkan tidak berani menyentuhnya.

"Tapi ini..."

"Kau hanya cukup berterima kasih saja." Kyuhyun mengikuti gaya bicaraku. Aku mencebikan bibirku padanya.

Ia meraih tanganku, memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku mengangkat tanganku hati-hati. Memperhatikan detail ukiran gelang itu. Ini sangat cantik. Bagaimana jika aku merusaknya? Memikirkan harganya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala.

"Ini sangat cantik, Kyu."

"Kau suka?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukainya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Menikahlah denganku, Min."

"K-kau melamarku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." Ia memberi jeda. "Jadi, iya atau tidak?"

Aku tersenyum, menunduk memperhatikan gelang di tanganku. Sebenarnya aku berkaca-kaca. Tapi aku tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya.

Aku mendongak lalu mengangguk. "Iya."

"Oh, thank god." Kyuhyun memelukku erat.

"Tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu. Aku juga ingin menjadi sarjana sepertimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tentu. Saat kau lulus nanti. Aku akan mengganti gelang ini dengan sebuah cincin."

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Maaf juga kalo akhir fanfic ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Ini cuma fanfic abal-abal yang di tulis saya. Jadi maklum saja kalo malah jadi aneh. Hehehe

Terima kasih buat semuanya. Review kalian adalah semangat saya buat nyelesein ini. Walau kenyataannya saya kadang-kadang males banget buat ngetik. kekeke

Semoga ini menghibur. IloveU

AnissaLee


End file.
